Operation Magic
by Shinashi
Summary: The Preventers HQ is attacked by Dementors! Through weird magic, the Gundam pilots bodies are transformed and they are forced to pair up, as lovers!, in order to retrieve magic. Their job is to target Hogwarts school and find the source of the attack ASAP
1. Mission 1: The Mission

**AN: **Woohoo, another try. This is my first time redoing a whole fic because I got upset with it. The reason I can't let it go was because of the awesome dedication of TrenchcoatMan to review my every chapter. :D That was awesome, and this is why I'm going for another try.

**Please review if you read. **I can't promise myself to continue this if there is no support other than reading stats, but I don't really find that helpful. I like to know how my readers feel, not how many read them. Like Steven King said, doesn't give a damn how many people buy his books, just what do they feel about them?

**Pairings: **Definitely 1x2 (No, really!) 3x4, and I'll do my best to ignore 13x6x5 (Treize is my favorite character, what am I to do?)

**Summary:The Preventers HQ is attacked by Dementors! Through weird magic, the Gundam pilots bodies are transformed and they are forced to pair up in order to fit in. Their job is to target Hogwarts school and find the source of the attack, and protect Harry Potter **

Mission 1: The Mission

The attack was abrupt and deadly on Preventer's Headquarters.

"What the hell's wrong with him? He's just standing there- what are those things?!"

Many men were rendered useless by the flying black ghosts swirling about the building. Their heads had disappeared inside the dark hoods for a few minutes before they stood, unfocused and unseeing, right where they were attacked.

"Supervisor said to just run! Didn't she tell us just to run, except those other guys?"

In all honesty, it wasn't any surprise that they had forgotten the Special Code to run if anything out of the norm bursted through the doors. Everything was in a state of pandemonium, paper sparked fire from sudden lightning; it was way too dark inside, for all the lights had gone out; and people still ran around like chicken with their heads cut off. Still, there was some order as some ran intelligently out the exits to their cars.

Seven members-those other guys- ran purposefully and with full calm to the meeting room in the back. They already figured guns and anything else of the sort were ineffective against the black ghosts. Avoiding the things at all costs, they ran to the Special Code room that Supervisor Lady Une had instructed them to go to. It was obvious that this chaos resulted from their recent missions.

These missions were, in all seriousness, had the mystery of a crime show. Disappearing agents and dead bodies identified to have nothing wrong with them. No clues, no leads, just dead people, officers and civilians alike. Then there was the Special Code out of the blue. These six members only hoped for an answer to these mysteries.

The last person didn't bother closing the door, knowing the black ghosts can go through walls.

"Supervisor!" Duo called, being the first one in and seeing the lady with a strange-looking hourglass in her hand. Everyone stopped to catch his breath, everyone being Duo and the other ex-Gundam pilots, Zechs Merquise, and vice-Supervisor Treize Kushrenada, the oldest of the bunch. He was the first one to see the flying ghosts and had promptly hurried to the nearest alarm, issuing the Special Code.

"Hello!" the lady answered cheerfully. "Isn't this a wonderful catastrophe?"

Treize then said, eyes narrowed, "You're not Une."

"You're right. I'm Lillian, her twin sister."

"Oh! I see now!" Quatre said next, as if discovering something important. "I _must_ be dreaming. I never knew Supervisor Une had a sister." Here he began thinking that his shifts on his colony and on the Preventer teams was wearing him thin and oozing into his dreams.

"I see you don't believe me. Well, it doesn't matter." Lillian changed the subject excitedly. "Sister said I had to explain quickly and send you on your next mission." Distracted by her Time-Turner, she set the date quickly to a year ago and some months, to about a week before Hogwarts school started its first semester. Done with that, she again faced the unbelieving faces.

"You guys can just pinch yourselves now. I'm only going to explain once."

The boys glanced at each other, then at their superiors. Heero wouldn't put his eyes on Duo, Trowa and Quatre barely glanced at one another, Milliardo didn't look at Treize, and Wufei didn't really look at either of them- it was a group of awkward stares going askew at nothing in particular. Lillian watched this in awe. Her sister had been right about their relationships- despite that Treize guy had an eyepatch over his left eye and presumebly the rest of him was cybernetic prosthetics. But the aloof way they regarded each other was a bad sign. Whatever the circumstances though, Lillian herself had to follow through with her part of the mission.

Treize finally said, "I guess we have no choice. I assume you have some idea of what's going on."

"Oh, yes, I do!" Glad that they were on the same page, Lillian set the Time-Turner down and began her scripted explanation, "Those things out there are called Dementors; they're probably sucking the soul out of anyone who hasn't escaped-"

"What the hell?" Duo exclaimed. "You can't be serious."

"Very much so. Right now, you guys are going into the world they came from a year ago."

"What does that mean?" Heero grumbled, unsure of what she really said. This was beyond what he has encountered before, and he's been in a mobile suit that has crazy mind control hardware built inside it.

"That means you guys are going to bo back in time."

They looked around for something like a time control machine, some huge box-shaped objects studded with thousands of complicated buttons, but Lillian tapped the hourglass. They stared at it.

"That," Wufei said, "is going to take us back in time?"

Lillian nodded. "And that,"-she pointed to a boot in the corner-"is going to take us to London."

"Is this fucking magic?" Duo said after several long moments of silence. "I mean seriously, why are we going to London anyway? Why are we going back in time? How did you know this was going to happen?!"

"Easy! Easy!" Lillian held her hands out in front of her as if warding off and attack. "One question at a time and no interrupting!"

They nodded eagerly, beyond discombobulated.

"This is magic, yes. We are going to the world where witches- yes, witches- and wizards and all sorts of magical creatures that you Muggles- I mean, regular humans think are just in fairy tales. Une and I both knew this was going to happen but we didn't know _when_ nor how. This is just as much as a surprise to you as it is to me and her. Now that we know when it happened, we can go back in time and prevent anything worse from here on out from happening. Because, despite our efforts, this is going to happen all over again."

She tapped her Time-Turner, thinking, then resumed talking, "We know it started from a witchcraft school; it has to. You guys are going to infiltrate the system and find out exactly who started it. After awhile, things will start to get hectic in the school because the Headmaster's going to go crazy, for some reason. Neither I nor Une know the details but that will lead to Part B and C of your mission. Based on where you're placed in the school, you're going to have to search for Harry Potter and protect, and Draco Malfoy and watch out for him, he's our number one suspect. And... No, I think that's it. Any questions."

"One!" Duo called. "WE can't do magic, so what are we going to do?"

Suddenly a Dementor whished into the room swooping down on the occupants. They ducked and followed Lillian's frantic waving towards the boots.

"Everyone hold hands! If you don't, you're getting left behind for dead! Ready? 1, 2, 3!" She touched the boot.

It was as if they were being sucked into a swirling vortex and let out to the other end of the earth, and they landed in the same position they did when Lillian first touched the Turnkey. All them had held hands on time.

Quatre looked around in surprise, then noticed his stone mansion. "This is my place," he announced. "Why are we here?"

"This is going to be your safehouse during the holidays. A secluded place outside wizard barriers to send reports from time to time and just to kick back!" Lillian smiled. "This place is also the safest and closest place to the train station. Now... Where is the Anti-Aging potion?" She rummaged through her pockets in her business suit before pulling out a vial full of greenish-brownish liquid.

"Milliardo and Treize, in order for you guys to fit in, you have to look a bit younger." She hand them each a small cup filled with the vial's contents.

"That stuff looks vile," muttered Duo, then changed the subject. "Hey, you still didn't answer my question. Since we can't do-"

"Sppisssth!" Treize spat out the potion; Milliardo beside him was gagging.

"Drink it all, please," ordered Lillian nicely. "I can't make it as tasty as the store-bought kind. Duo?"

"Uhm.. Oh, yea, if we can't do magic, how are we supposed to fit in in this world?"

"Good question, Duo. Good Question."

"You're not going to answer it?"

Everyone was watching her as she nervously tweedled her thumb, embarassed that this part of the mission had come so soon. She was hoping to be more prrepared, but she wasn't,; it was all a ruse as she motioned them to sit down, and she bought more time taking a small book from another pocket, a wand out from inside her jacket, and a black piece of chalk.

"Everyone hold out your hands to me," she instructed, and they followed her mysterious directions as her shaking fingers brought Quatre and Trowa's hands together, Heero and Duo's, and all three of the other's.

"This is getting mighty weird," Duo grumbled, not looking at Heero's glare. Lillian was saying strange things over their joined and marked hands. After she would speak in her strange language for a few minutes, her wand would tap their hands, a hit that would strike them to the core. It was like strings tied to their soul was tied to and pulled by something else.

"Keep your hands together! And now... whenever you're ready, which should be soon. Anytime... You can... Anytime-"

"What the hell are you trying to say, woman?!" Wufei said, quite bothered to be holding hands with two men who now couldn't fit their too-big clothes anymore and looking younger by the second.

"Youhavetokiss!"

"Didn't hear you." Duo heard her perfectly.

"Kiss," Lillian said plainly, smiling a large smile of nervousness. She met their even stares, knowing they would kiss not anytime soon.

"Why do we have to kiss?" Trowa asked plainly, the first thing he's said all evening. He was taking everything, except this last part, pretty well. Nothing ever prepared him for any of this, but he was especially unprepared to confront his feelings with Quatre, and he was sure that none of the others were ready either. It was a time long in coming for the sixteen-year-olds.

"Do you know why you're... grouped together like this?"

"Have an inkling," Duo said calmly.

"Oh, good. Une said you guys were on rocky ground still because of the war and not being used to stuff like love and affection- except maybe Quatre." The blonde blushed. "So um.. The reason why you're... going to have to kiss is because... Well, Muggles, or regular wizards, though outwardly plain and can display only a teeny, tiny bit of magic, can join with other Muggles and combine their magic. Then they share magic based on that bond. The stronge the bond, the stronger the magic."

"So... If we loved each other, our magic would be stronger, and we could assimilate more easily in this magic world?" Quatre summarized.

"People like to call it the Wizarding world, but, yes, that's the picture."

"When do we have to kiss again?" Duo asked nervously

"Do I have to kiss both of them?!" Wufei shouted suddenly. "What's wrong with you!?"

"It was Une's idea!" Lillian cried, unsure of what to do if the boys, now that they all were, didn't cooperate. "She said you guys had the strongest attraction to one another and the most talent. And, plus, you guys were some of the youngest- well, some of you, but now all of you."

"How long does the potion last?" Treize asked, doing anything to keep Lillian off subject.

"It's permanent."

"Excuse me?"

"It lasts forever?" Lillian voice was so small she actually seemed smaller than her twin sister. "I'm sorry. It's best to kiss now or else the spell will wear off and I have to do it all over again. You know, this _is _a part of your mission.

"Oh, look the sun's coming up! It would be a great time to kiss now."

Quatre suddenly crashed into Trowa- but everyone had alread predicted that they were the ones to go first. In the yellow sunlight rising over the hill, Trowa and Quatre pressed their small, inexperienced tongues together, getting more and more into the moment. Outwardly, they seemed only to be kissing, but raging inside was a tumultous amount of magic stirring in response to their physical love, ready to spring with the slightest upset of emotion between the both of them.

Heero then kissed Duo's turned cheek, which turned in surprise, and they were kissing as well. Duo, who had an entourage of girlfriends before, knew how well to move his mouth and tongue inside another person's mouth. Heero was happy beyond comparison to be kissing Duo, and the small bit of magic inside them burst.

Treize, Wufei, and Milliardo were slow at first, hating their awkward grouping, but Treize, knowing this was part of their mission and there was nothing else they could do, pulled Wufei, who reluctantly leaned forward with pursed lips, and they kissed. Milliardo then suddenly felt jealous, of Wufei more than Treize, still feeling put off since the war and a whole slew of other complex feelings, and he kissed Wufei next, then Treize albeit more hesitantly. Though the three enjoyed kissing, their magic was almost nil because of their stilted, angry, and dominance-hungry feelings crashing into one another. Treize enjoyed this the most though, and his magic was the strongest.

Somehow they could feel it, the way each other felt. They realized, though didn't say aloud, that they had a lot to work on before the three of them had anything to work with.

Then Milliardo caught something wiggling in the middle of Treize's forehead, his eyes were closed, and a red-colored eye poked its way from the middle of his eyebrows. Milliardo gasped in surprise, and Wufei stared with his mouth open. When Treize opened his two regular eyes, the one abnormal one closed.

Surprised, Lillian wailed, "Oh, goodness... You're not human!"


	2. Mission 2: Sorting it All out

**AN: **Are you excited by this fic and what's going to happen? Then review! I promise I'll only be happy and rejuvenated! I liked this chapter, it had the humor I was going for. If you notice it, tell me okay? Maybe it's only funny in my head?

**shinigami66: **No! He's not a demon. He's always some vampire thing. I can't help it. Thanks for reviewing.

**Summary: **The boys are forced to come to terms with yet another drastic change in their lives- the change of their very genes! Now, not only do they have to worry about keeping their combines- or the ones they combined magic with- happy, but they have to worry about fitting in as Part-Beasts as well.

Sorting It All Out

"This is absurd!"

"No, no, it's not! It's perfectly normal!"

"You're saying that my having a third eye is perfectly normal?!"

They were in the mansion, yelling at poor Lillian, who looked wide-eyed and utterly surprised at their transformations. This wasn't supposed to happen, they weren't even supposed to be wizards. A group of Muggles becoming Part-Beasts or the ill-term Half-Breeds was unheard of, and should have been impossible. Wizards, usually, yes, but not Combination Wizards.

"How did this happen?" Trowa asked softly, setting the benchmark for the others to quiet down as well. Trowa's hair had lengthened, and his skin had a shine to it. Both green eyes were glowing. He had became a beautiful creature unlike anything they've ever seen. It was amazing and weird.

"I...I think it was when the Dark Wizards. A few centuries back they... They experimented on humans by mixing our magical animals with their genes. Of course, when the magic mixed, it gave strange results for the humans, gave them magical babies with animal characteristics." Lillian fanned herself. "Oh, well, I guess we should just make do, hm?"

"Make do?" Duo said, exasperated. "My hair just grew an extra three feet! I can't even comb it!"

"And don't cut it," Lillian said absentmindedly, taking out a hat from a very tiny box. They were in the dining room of the house, the room lit by a coruscant chadelier, making the shadows in the hat more tangible. "Unless you want three more feet. That happens to Part-Beasts, hair grows faster and longer than humans right after you cut it."

"Oh, great," Duo said sarcastically.

"Don't take that tone with your elder, young man," said the Sorting Hat.

Duo jumped back, "What the hell! Did that thing just talk?" The others crowded around the hat, waiting for it to talk again.

"If you must stare, then I guess I'll speak," said the hat irritably.

"It's talking." Treize was amazed.

"You have a third eye," the hat answered, and Treize's eyes narrowed.

"I have a lighter in my back pocket as well."

"Now, no need for threats. Now, who goes first, Miss Lillian?" the hat said, turning as much as his clothed body would allow. "I must be back at the castle soon."

"First for what?" Trowa asked what they were all thinking.

The hat sighed. "Miss Lillian, I understand this is an impromptu mission for you, but you could've at least introduced them more to the Wizarding world."

"I know! It's just that,"-she slammed books from the bottomless box onto the table-"it's weirded me out, how they all came out to be Part-Beasts, and then they were yelling at me, and it's just weird! Look, just put the hats on your heads and he'll tell you what team you're on at Hogwarts. I must go and get Olliver for the wands." She cracked out of existence.

"That's called Disapparating," the hat said in a scholarly fashion. "Now, one of you put me onto your head and I'll tell you your House, or team as Lillian so aptly called it."

"What does that do?" Quatre asked curiously, but seriously only procrascinating putting the hat on his head. He didn't trust talking hats.

"It just means you get to take classes with peers close to your aspirations. That's all. There are four in all. Slytherin, which breeds a bout of Dark Wizards every year, would be your best suspects in your mission. Draco Malfoy is a Slytherin."

"Can't we just pick which team we're on?"

"No, grouping haphazardly could produce preventable conflicts. I will sort you! You! First!" The hat had lost all patience and Quatre quickly arranged the hat on his head. The hat cried, "Hufflepuff!"

"Why are you yelling? You scared me!"

"A habit. You're definitely a Hufflepuff. Easy-going, the peacemaker, the mother hen. Yes, a Hufflepuff."

"Thanks," Quatre muttered, stung by the mother hen comment. He passed the hat to Trowa.

"Hufflepuff!"

"Could you quit that?" Milliardo demanded, his hair now in springy untractable curls. He was fuming on the inside that his hair that he spent hours straigtening each day was now so curly he could hardly tie it back.

"Hufflepuff," the hat said calmly, as if embarassed. "Calm, watchful, a very good Hufflepuff. Strong magic for a wizard made by combination. The love between you and your combine must be powerful." Both Trowa and Quatre blushed at this.

"Gryffindor." The hat said this for Heero. "A born leader. A perfect soldier." Then it was another Gryffindor for Duo, who the hat described as waggish and playful, and Ravenclaw for Wufei, for his strong attributes towards the scholarship and abstract meaning. The hat had to be pulled down extra hard over Milliardo's head because of his hair, but he was also a Gryffindor, a princely man.

Then it was Treize, who got Slytherin.

"Excuse me?" Treize asked.

"You're definitely a Slytherin, Treize Kushrenada. You have the hubris and leadership characteristic of Slytherins. Sadly, they don't take well to Part-Beasts, you might have trouble fitting in."

"Well, then, place me in another house."

"The decision is final. Now, please, I wish to rest." And the hat promptly fell asleep.

"What the hell's hubris?" Duo asked in the silence as Treize placed the hat back in the bottomless box.

"Arrongance," said Milliardo, a bit snidely. "Pride. Pompous. Haughtiness-"

"Milliard!"

"You get the idea. It's no surprise, though," muttered Milliardo.

"Oh, don't start fighting again," pleaded Quatre, getting up between Milliardo and Treize, for they had squared off against one another. "We really need to work together. It's too strange of a world for us to be enemies against one another."

Suddenly, Treize caught his chest, and Milliardo did the same. Wufei, sitting in a chair, gasped, and copied the gesture. "What the hell's happening?"

Quatre spotted a book on Combination Wizards right there on the table. Lillian must have wanted to start reading, but then she had remembered something else to do. She, Quatre decided, was no where near as organized as her sister. He flipped through the pages quickly, fighting back a gnawing hunger someone in his bones. His hair was wild, as if he hadn't brushed it that morning- in the future that morning- and his teeth were long. He just didn't know it yet. He found a passage explaining the three wizards actions.

" 'When animosity grows between the combines of a Muggle-to-Wizard combination, the magic starts working inward, harming the combines. If hatred continues to be harbored, the combines face eventual cardiac arrest and probable death.' "

"That means we could die if we fight?" Milliardo inquired increduously, no longer angry for no particular reason, as he usually was when Treize and Wufei were involved.

"Seems so," Quatre answered, with an air of superiority.

"That's insane," Treize muttered.

"For you three, it might be hard," Quatre said, reading the book, "And it says that magic strengthens with love and..." He coughed delicately. "And copulation."

"Big-ass word, Cat," Duo said.

"Or... love-making..."

It was quiet. And every last of of them screamed when Lillian and Olliver Apparated into the dining room, the two adults screaming back in surprise.

"Damn, we got to do something about that," Duo offered. "How about Disappa...whatever somewhere else?"

"Oh, we _Apparated_ here," Olliver said.

"Riiiight. What's in the box?"

"Your wands. Every wizard needs a wand. Not like any of you would know much to do with them, but that's not why you're here, now is it?"

"Does every one of your friends know about us?" Heero asked of Lillian. "It's dangerous."

"Oh, no," Lillian waved him off, "Just everyone who's involved in the operation, which isn't a lot of people, I assure you. Okay, Olliver, it's all yours!"

Olliver waved his own wand and thousands of boxes flew out from the box he Apparated with. He gave Quatre, who was destined to be first again, a look and took a wand from a very high stack. "You, try this one."

And that's how they got all sorted out.


	3. Mission 3: Realizations

**AN: **This was a fun chapter! Next comes the school, and that's what I'm looking forward to. And that's when the warnings get really crazy. I've totally changed Hogwarts, and since this is a AU, I can do that... Can't I?

**Read if you review! I don't update if I don't get reviews. But thank you so, so, so much, to those of you that did review!**

**Summary: **While researching Hogwarts, the Preventer group realize what's going to hinder their magic and realize what they can do about it. But then, school's just the next day!

**flying fish: **I hoped there would be some that would crossovers. :D Yep, Quatre's on bottom, but he has more power than anyone could realize. And 13x6x5 is always nice (I can hardly stop playing with them). Thanks for reviewing!

**shinigami66: **I don't really get how Duo can be Slytherin, Zechs, yes, but not Duo. XD But thanks for reviewing. Here's another chapter!

Realizations

"Maybe we really are dreamin', you know?" Duo whispered mysteriously at the table. "It's just a really, really long dream. Or maybe I'm in a coma and, damn, there's some weird shit going on. What if I'm dead and this is really an alternate universe?"

"Duo, you're awake," Wufei said for the umpteenth time, passing Duo some files. "This is Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. Familiarize yourself with them."

They were seated, late at night, around the low table in a small lobby room, reading files on potential Dark Slytherins, but not only them, Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws, and even Gryffindors as well. They had files on Part-Beasts with horrible reputations from all Houses. It was a dark school, this Hogwarts. In the past year, as Dark attacks escalated around the Wizarding world, there had been twelve deaths of students, yet there was a general increase of attendance there as well.

In and odd arrangement of themselves, no two combines were seated next to each other, the Preventer group maintained a peaceful atmosphere.

Trowa read the book on Combinations. " 'Combinations are first alloted up to a kilometer to be separated from one another. A distance of separation longer than that would result in cardiac arrest on part of each combine.' "

"What's up with them and heart attacks?" Duo interrupted, looking at the ragged, green-eyed Harry Potter, who knew that they would be coming from the Muggle world, and the sleek and pale Draco Malfoy.

Trowa continued, rubbing at his chest in a worrying gesture, " 'In time, the distance of separation will lengthen, approximately every twenty-five weeks by about half a kilometer.' "

"We don't have to worry about distance," Heero said. "Lillian informed us that she had that covered."

"What I'm worried about is the spells," Quatre declared. "First, our 'combinementship' sucks terribly, so are magic is limited."

They had earlier practiced spells from all levels. Quatre was being modest, for he and Trowa were excellent in the spells, while the others' wands only sputtered and twitched like dying rats. It was such a sad sight, they stopped and began studying Hogwarts.

"Then, we are behind six years! Six years, how are we going to make up for that in a world that we can't even begin to understand? Then, we are these funny creatures. Trowa's a fucking Nymph, Lillian says I'm a werewolf, and we don't know what the hell Treize is-"

"Easy now, Quatre. You remember the last time you worried the hell out of yourself," Duo reasoned. "Let's take baby steps, baby steps."

Quatre rubbed his face tiredly, and, in a loving gesture none of the others had ever seen, Trowa began rubbing his shoulders. He went so far as to unbutton his shirt, slide it down his shoulders, and squeeze the much larger, much more defined muscles all around the clavicle. The others uneasily moved in their chairs, knowing, a small part of them knowing that this was how they were supposed to act if the mission was to be a success, but, for various reasons, they were unable to do so.

Trowa stared at them stoically, as if he had no qualms whatsoever, but in reality his heart was thudding ferociously in his chest. His cock tightened in frustration as his fingers slid over the smooth skin, and his wand began to move energetically on its own.

Duo picked up the Combination book, found the page he was looking for, and read, " 'In no way better has the wand worked for the wizard as it does for Combines. Not only do the wands choose specific combines that can only work with those in the combination, but also the wand reflects the feelings of either combine. An energetic wand moving on its own accord reflects excitement on either part of the combination. Twitchy, useless wands that cannot perform magic are reflecting the uncomfortable and tasteless love between those in the combination. It is best that those in a combination figure what is the stone blocking the path to a better relationship.' "

"I," Quatre moaned, "know those stones."

"Well, hell, tell us Quatre. 'Cause we kind of just got out of war where we didn't give a damn about anyone else, or we were past enemies, you know? So what's the deal? How come you guys aren't having any problems?"

Trowa stopped massaging, much to Quatre's disappointment.

"Well, we're more comfortable with it. It's kinda been going on for a while. There were rumors about us and everything. Now, Une has just made it official. The problem with you and Heero is that you're too stiff."

They looked at each other out of the corner of their eyes.

"See, that! That's what I'm talking about. One of you must take the initiative, just like Trowa had, or else it won't work. And you'll know when it feels like it's working- don't ask me how it feels!" Quatre yelled, as Duo was just about to ask that very thing. "And you three! All of you take too much initiative. All of you want to be the boss because you think you're right, mainly Wufei and Milliardo. To be honest, most of the time, Treize is right about whatever you're arguing about, know why?"

"He doesn't ever take a side!" Milliardo slammed his hand on the table, looking accusingly at Treize, whose middle eye was open because his regular eyes were closed.

"How is he mostly right?" Wufei said, in complete agreement with Milliardo.

"Only the times when he takes a side is when he is wrong. Whether it is about a mission or bills or something stupid, which is mostly what it is, there's no reason to gang up on the other. One thing you're really arguing about but never will admit is that you're arguing over each other- mainly Treize."

"You're just the man of the night, Tri-Tri," Duo joked, smiling at Wufei and Milliardo's shocked and blushing faces.

"Yes! You don't believe me? Have you ever noticed that you never argue when Treize isn't there?" Quatre asked, his eyebrows raised. "You don't."

"You don't," Heero repeated, a bit surprised to know that himself. "It all started when Treize recovered from his...mobile suit wreck."

Wufei quickly looked in a far off direction.

"Of course, you're not, big proud men you are, going to fight over him directly so you two circumvent it by petty little disagreements. Right, Treize?"

Treize didn't look as uncomfortable as his two combines, but he did stay quiet for a moment.

"I had a inkling, but I thought it presumptuous and conceited of me to think that way." Treize closed his eyes, and the middle one opened, jerking between Milliardo and Wufei, and this made them awfully nervous. "What do you think I should do? Pick between them?"

"That's the last thing you should do. I think you're the best one to take control. And there's no second-in-command," Quatre advised, and the others were wide awake to his theory, despite the time going on three in the morning. "To me, it seems you're fascinated by both with equal intensity, especially by the way you try to be the peacemaker when they fight, instead of choosing sides. Now, if they aren't willing to share, then you're not ready for this mission. Until we fix the kinks, none of us will be ready for the mission."

"I think," Trowa said, and some of them still stared at Quatre as if he was talking for Trowa didn't talk that much, "that we should focus on our relationships and magic only this week. No top secret plans. No mission arrangements."

"Seriously, we can't do that anyway because we don't know what to start with," Duo said. "All in favor of dramatic love scenes and idle wands raise their hand." Of course, everyone raised his hand, or else risk being the odd one out.

They all jumped out of their seats when Lillian Apparated into the room.

"Jesus! What did I tell you about doing that!" Duo cried.

"I thought you guys would be in bed. Well, anyway.. Huge mix-up!" Lillian laughed nervously. "School's not in a week, like I thought it was; it's tomorrow."

"What?!" the Preventers said simultaneously, their plans for the week up in smoke.

"Isn't that just nuts? Here I thought it was August twenty-eighth when it's really September fourth, and school starts September fifth, so.. Yea, I'll have all your stuff ready in the morning!" And she Disapparated quick as a wink, leaving the others to mull over her words, without anything they can do about it.

"Alright," Quatre spoke tiredly, "Just remember what we talked about. It's going to be hard for you three- any you have the most problems- so just in between classes try to... I don't know.. Get together if you can."

"From the look of this school, meddling with other Houses is almost discouraged, especially among Slytherins," Treize told him.

"Well, we just won't worry about those silly unwritten words, now will we?"

"At least we shouldn't make ourselves suspicious. We must keep a healthy distance between each other."

Heero ordered, "A once a week meeting on progress." No one disagreed

"There's gotta be empty classrooms around where we could agree on meeting- right, Heero," Duo said brightly, smiling at Heero, who stiffened, per usual. He relaxed when he saw Quatre's disapproving look, and he gave Duo an almost-smile that sent Duo's heart all aflutter while at the same time giving Heero a sense of accomplishment.

Quatre smiled proudly. "How about everyone gives his combine a kiss... or morning, really... good-night?"

"Now, aren't we moving a bit too fa-" Wufei started.

"EVERYONE GIVE HIS COMBINE A KISS!"

Trowa and Quatre easily added tongue to their kissing, wrapping their arms around each other and pushing their groins together- before they decided they were going too fast. Duo and Heero were still rocks in comparison, before Heero pulled Duo, surprisingly, into another kiss. Their wands rocked excitedly.

Treize again began out of the trio, kissing Milliardo first again, prompting Wufei to say, "Why do you kiss him first?"

"Because he's to my right, and I instinctively kiss the person on my right," Treize answered calmly, saying it in such a way to show that he didn't care one way or the other, and this seemed to please Wufei as much as it could, and he kissed Treize back with a little more passion than Milliardo. They had a different way to fight now.

But just how much time will they have to fortify their magic with love, they didn't know, and that was what Quatre worried about. Only a year to stop a Preventer attack and most likely an attack on the human world.


	4. Mission 4: Getting In

**AN: **This is one of those chapters that needed to be done, but serve no other purpose than to flesh out the characters. I invited some naughty stuff to spice it up. So I hope you like it.

**Reviews are awesome! I didn't expect many reviews, but if the reviews go strong, the next update will be totally strong as well. Bring me your ideas and your likes and dislikes and I'll make something out of them!**

**ShinigamiXWing: **You know, there is a website named after you. Anywho, thanks for reviewing. :D WooT! Why do you call yourself Kira, though?

**Seer Vixion: **I've got a plan to fix those weak links, and Quatre and Trowa are just going to get stronger. They all are, but you know, 3x4 is always the best. :D Thanks for reviewing (you're fast becoming one of my favorites!)

Mission 4: Getting In

"I cannot believe that she is Supervisor Une's _twin_ sister!" exclaimed Milliardo, sitting with Treize and Wufei, and the only thing he said the entire trip.

They had woken up extremely late, Lillian having forgotten to set an alarm or anything, and having already missed the train to Hogwarts. Now, they were ultimately behind on their infiltration. Instead of the school's train, they took a regular train to Hogsmeade, a town near Hogwarts. From there, they were going to take a nice long walk to Hogwarts. Lillian had said that she had already sent a long, pleading letter to the Headmaster, Mistress Umbridge, excusing their lateness. They didn't decide to bunch up into one car on the train; they separated into their specific groups, per Quatre's superior orders, and discussed their combinementship, or whatever they were to call themselves. It was quiet in all four separate cars, Lillian reading a book by herself.

Duo took a break from procrascinating by looking at the lovely landscape of England to glace at Heero, who was reading the Hogwarts reports. With a sudden jump in courage and determination, Duo snatched the folder from his hands and dropped it carefully to the floor. Heero glared at him, and he immediately regretted his decision. But he wasn't scared for long. If anything happened to him, it would happen to Heero as well, as the Combine book had said. They shared everything from pain to feelings, and Duo could feel Heero's apprehensiveness as if it was his own.

"So, are you ready?" That was lame! Couldn't he think of anything better?

"I'm always ready for a mission."

"Oh? Really? I don't know but I'm sure Quatre made it clear that if we don't clean up our... relationship... we don't stand a chance in this mission."

Anxiousness flowed from Heero. He was nervous about this conversation, Duo surmised, as Heero looked blindly from Duo to everything else imaginable in the car.

"Let's kiss again, Heero. This time, let's try to feel it. That's what Quatre and the book says to do."

Heero stared longingly at the reports. "I feel vulnerable."

"When we kiss? Why?"

"Don't you see, Duo, that if we strengthen the bond, we will be more vulnerable around each other? If you get in trouble or hurt, I will be distracted from what I was doing worrying about you," Heero explained, frowning.

Duo was given to reason it all out, though, saying,"Well, that's better than not being prepared _at all_, isn't it? Anyway, for this Combinementship to work in the first place, you must of had some feelings in the first place, and so you would've been worrying in any other mission otherwise. Ain't that right?"

Heero stared at the truth of it, and slowly nodded his head.

"It's just a risk we're going to have to take, isn't it?"

Heero nodded his head closer. Duo swallowed along with him.

"It's not like," he whispered, "it's necessarily that bad of a thing."

They pressed their slightly open lips together, just pushing against the mouth of the other, breath mingling. Duo shuddered, his insides quivering, and Heero gathered him into his arms, flitting his tongue out to flick at Duo's lips, who opened his mouth and deepened the kiss. Their eyes closed, they had a much better feel of what was going on, rather than nervously stare into each other's eyes.

They wore their robes, but as they tackled one another to the floor of the car, it was easily felt between the cloth their erections, and each other's wands go crazy in each other's pockets. Neither worried about going too far, Duo reaching for Heero's pants in a passionate frenzy. It was too soon when they both had an opposite member in his hand, pumping one another as they kissed. They then discarded the robes for the uniform under the robes, all rumpled, and they went on their side for a better angle to pleasure the other.

"Heero..."

"What?"

"Idiot, I'm just saying your name."

"Why?"

Duo answered by kissing him, their tongues licking one another, Heero more forceful and dominant than before, and he held the back of Duo's head to dig deeper into the recesses of Duo's mouth, moaning when his lover quickened his pace. Both were going at dizzying speeds, which was kind of rough considering they had no oil and didn't think to use their spit, but they were too excited to care.

Duo shivered again, grabbing Heero's shoulder as he came, and Heero not too long after. Feeling the other's contentment, the aftershock of their orgasms was much longer than what it would have been alone.

"We made a mess?" Heero asked, having not opened his eyes to see.

"I think magic just cleaned it up. Isn't that cool?"

"It's weird."

"I think you should cut back on comments like that. Might hurt someone's feelings."

Now, Quatre and Trowa were just fine sitting where they were next door. But that's only because the magic inside them exploded into something further than what Duo and Heero had done. They had gone all the way, about two or three times, and were just okay to fall asleep and regain the lost rest. However, next door to them, Wufei and Milliardo sat on either side of Treize, holding onto one of his hands in an extremely possessive gesture. Treize between them kept thinking and hoping they wouldn't fight. And they didn't. The longer and longer they didn't fight, the stronger the peace within them grew. They weren't ready for some long romp, or even a short one, but they could tolerate each other's prescence enough. And their magic grew even for that.

Some time afterwards, they reached Hogwarts, their things somehow being transported to the school when they put them in the storage compartments on the regular train, Lillian had informed them. She pointed them to the school.

"You're not going with us?" Quatre asked, worriedly looking around at the barren streets of Hogsmeade.

"Of course not!" Lillian said. "I have no business at the school. Everything you need to know is in the folder, and I'll be back at the safehouse." And that's was all she said before she boarded the train again! The soldiers stared at their irresponsible supervisor and couldn't even piece it together.

"We're going to walk ALL the way over there?" Duo made a terrible whine, but he began walking. On the way there he asked, "So, any of you made any progress on the train? Or last night? You know, we read that little things can make phenomenal breakthroughs."

"Wufei and Milliardo didn't fight," Treize answered dryly, "I believe that's phenomenal."

"That's damn near unbelievable."

Milliardo said, "Both of you can go to hell."

It took some time to get there, but they were trained soldiers so they weren't tired nor sleepy, though it was nearly morning, because they had slept in so late.

"Do we knock on the door or what?" Duo asked, having walked the enormous, long stairs and came face-to-face with the vast doors. He knocked anyway. No one and nothing answered, so he tried again. "Maybe we should find a back way?"

"No," Quatre said,"That would be suspicious, and I think we've cast enough attention on ourselves by being late. Knock again, louder."

But before Duo could knock, the door swung open and a small toady woman opened the door. Though small, a treacherous gleam lit her eyes and she smiled shrewdly, as if she was really enjoying chopping the head off rats.

In a sickly sweet voice, she said, "Oh. You're the late ones Miss...Lily had informed me about. I'm the headmaster, Umbridge. Call me Mistress Umbridge."

"I'm Duo Maxwell."

"I don't care. Filthy Combines such as yourselves should have never been born. It's amazing they let the dirt of the earth such as yourselves in Wizard schools!" Umbridge cried, throwing open the door and seemed to hyperventilating. Always prepared, most of them reached to their sides for their guns, which actually were there, but Lillian had warned them that the weapons were to never be seen by anyone. It was their number one rule, almost.

"Your magic is nothing compared to mine, filthy Combines. I'll let your Heads deal with you. McGonagall, Flitwick, and Sprout." She wrote the names down on three separate envelopes and let them fly away.

"You forgot Snape," Treize informed her, stepping back when she slowly put here eyes on him, lingering on the closed on in the middle of his forehead.

"Snape?"

"Yes, ma'am. I'm Slytherin."

"_You_."

"Yes, him!" Milliardo exclaimed, already fed up with the woman, and never the patient person, and neither was Wufei, who glared at Umbridge with something kin to eternal dislike.

"A mutant wizard? In the Slytherin House, I don't think so! Never!"

"Well, he is, now won't you call Snape?" Wufei said, aggravated. "We're tired."

Umbridge pulled herself together, pulling away nonexistent pieces of dust from her brightly pink robe that Duo just wanted to rip to pieces. It was an animus kin to his dislike for Relena's pink limo. He sighed when Umbridge deliberately wrote down Snape's name as slow as possible and let it fly.

"In two hours time, you're going to start classes, anyway." She waddled off back to her office.

When she was out of sight, the Preventer group stepped inside the large castle and closed the doors behind them.

"I don't like her," Trowa said.

"She seems to hate us more than life. Fucking bitch," Duo muttered.

It was not long after the teachers came, obviously angry to be awoken at such an ungodly hour, and silently showed them to their dorms. Treize was so uncomfortable with Professor Snape and his eerie quietness, that _he_ looked down. Upon reaching his dorm, which he shared with only one other person, Treize changed into pajamas and went to sleep, acutely aware how alone he was. He could feel it along a minute connection between him and Wufei and Milliardo. Before he fell into a tireless sleep, he pressed on the hat Lillian had assigned him to wear, something that covered his extra eye. It was like those round caps Jewish people wear in the Muggle world, except broader and rimmed in the predominant color of the Slytherin House, green.

Duo and Heero shared the same room, and they kissed each other good-night, almost deciding to sleep in one bed, before Heero realized that their door didn't have a lock.

Quatre had saddled atop Trowa's hips, the subtle pleasure at having their own room mounting into fantastic heights. Not fearing the warning that they had two hours to sleep until classes, they stripped one another of each other's clothes. Once they got going, there was no stopping it.

"Mnnn," Quatre moaned as they kissed and ground against each other, their erections smashed. Trowa reached around their clothing to find the oil Quatre had advised they use back at his mansion, conveniently located in a bedroom dresser. His nerves were on fire, Quatre's touch burned exotically, as if magic intended to stimulate his nerves trickled from his fingers, which theoretically was what was happening.

Trowa had gotten this far with other women and men, but none had felt so good as with Quatre that moment. Why did it take so long for him to accept how much he needed Quatre was anyone's guess. All that mattered then was that magic, literally, brought them together, and Quatre needed him as much as Trowa needed him. So he spread the oil across his lover's puckered entrance, letting him squirm, before pressing in as slowly yet as deeply as he could without hurting him, which the Arab had also warned against.

"Keep going, Trowa."

He quickened the pace with that one finger immediately, impatient to get to the point where they will join together.

"_No_. I mean, just go all the way," Quatre whispered harshly.

"Won't it hurt?"

"Don't worry about it."

And Trowa didn't, exictedly, yet still as slow as possible, only to be driven home by Quatre's hands on his buttocks. The grip made Trowa think about foreplay, which was what he intended to accomplish the next time they shared the bed.

Quatre groaned, low, unbelievably full and quivered in Trowa's sweaty arms. It didn't last more than five minutes, they were so aroused, but after it all, Quatre was glad that they didn't have a chance to make more noise.


	5. Mission 5: Infiltration

**AN: **Sorry to make you guys wait so long. I had a major writer's block. I mean this thing was occluding all future fictions from me. But now, I think I got it back together, especiallly with Junjou Romantica's opening. Has anyone seen it?

**Summary: **The Preventer unit infiltrates Hogwarts school, and finds Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter. READERS BEWARE: Some characters of the Harry Potter series are NOT LIKE the ones in the book. There are some exceptions. And the school is no where near how it was in J.K. Rowling's stories. All the characters belong to her and her only. I just like crossovers.

**Reviews make me happy! And just in case you don't care whether I'm happy or not, Reviews make good chapters come from me! Seriously, especially if it's some constructive criticism or something you really like. MomoTessen is a great example!**

**MomoTessan: **Thank you for the wonderful review. I like long reviews, but I know most wouldn't want to write that much so thank you. I don't have much confidence in this story, but you've totally sparked my interest back in it. And to hear someone read all my chapters in one sitting, oh, that makes me so happy. You never seen the pairing before, gosh, I've always known it. I'm trying to piece them together because they are almost separate puzzles! I love them.

And no... This fic is not going to be cannon. In fact, it's pure and utter slash, except for Ron and Hermione, who I don't really care about and will leave together. Somehow, Harry and Draco are going to find themselves together. If you think about it, you'll know how. Thank you again!

Mission 5: Infiltration

Now, after getting a smidget of sleep in the night, and their tired minds getting a taste of it, when they awoke two hours later to hoardes of questions and inquiries, they were all but extremely irritated. Quatre and Trowa had the easiest time, being the most patient, though with the least amount of sleep. The first question out of their fellow Hufflepuffs was:

"Are you Combines?"

To which came the automatic reply:

"No."

The same questions came to the others and, as Lillian instructed, they lied. It seemed among the Wizarding World that many children were grown with the prejudice of Combines, many parents believing the easieness to become Wizards is an anomaly to nature itself, besides the fact that magic brought Combines together. Nevertheless, infiltrating the school was much easier if they weren't spotted out immediately.

The only exception to this was Treize, who wore a magical bandanna around his extra eye. The bandanna could only become undone with a special password and the other Slytherins, suspicious of the handsome new stranger in their dorm, were anxious to know what it was and why it was there. Of course, Treize made up some suave bullshit reply about a skin disease that was contagious, and that the bandanna held special medical properties and all that.

"Is it Dragon Pox?" one girl Treize identified as Pansy Parkinson asked. She was one of Draco's many girlfriends- as in a friend that was a girl- and very fond of Dark Wizards. Anyway, Treize had no idea what Dragon Pox was, or whether it was a test or not, but he shook his head. She narrowed her eyes to such slits Treize was almost sure he had said the wrong thing, but she only said, "Your eyebrows are weird."

A voice drawled, "Dear Pansy, I hope you don't really believe that crap about his skin." Treize stared at who only could be Draco Malfoy, shining blonde hair sleeked back, a green scarf around his long pale neck, and cool gray eyes. Treize knew for sure that Draco could almost see through him, if he knew what he was looking for.

"I really don't care if you believe me or not."

"I think you'd care if I thought you were a mutant Combine. Doesn't that make sense?" Draco, eyes gleaming, addressed everyone in the common room, dressed in the Houses colors of green and silver, a predominantly dark room. "Cedric and Cho are just like that, with eyes in the middle of their damn foreheads like a pair of freaks, and I bet he's one of them."

But Treize was gone when the others turned.

It was breakfast time and nearly everyone in the school were eating their second meal of the year together, the first they had the night before. There Milliardo, Duo, and Heero met Harry Potter, who knew them on the spot, and face covered in scars that weren't in the pictures. Bushy-haired Hermione Granger began furrying in her bag for something, and Ron Weasely stared at them apprehensively.

"You guys are the ones from Preventers," he said slowly. "From how highly the Muggles regard you blokes, you seem rather young to be soldiers or police or whatever you are."

_Clink-Clink-Clink_ came the sound of Hermione dropping coins to the table. She smiled gently at them while knocking Ron in the ribs with her elbow. "You probably know my name already, but I'll introduce myself as Hermione Granger anyway. This rude idiot is Ron Weasely, and this, of course, is Harry Potter." Then she whispered feriously to Ron. "It's probably some Antiaging potion or something."

"Only Treize and I," Milliardo said. "The others are their regular ages."

"But, you're so young! Just our age, probably."

"It's not like we haven't been fighting You-Know-Who for Merlin knows how long," muttered Ron. "And we were younger than them."

Hermione frowned. "Well, these are communicators," she said, indicating the coins. "It's almost like your human... What are those things with the numbers on them?"

"Cell phones," Duo laughed.

Blushing, she answered, "Yes, but all you have to do to call someone is say the password 'Dumbledore', their name and think of their face." She pointed at the few extra's. "Give these to the other guys, but don't let on that you-"

"We know," interuppted Heero gruffly, only to be elbowed as well.

"Sure thing Hermione," Duo said. "And... Who's You-Know-Who?"

"What?" Ron said increduously. "Weren't you guys supposed to study up on our world? You-Know-Who is probably the real guy you're looking for, if you knew where he was. He's like the leader of Dark Wizards right now. All the Slytherins worship him. And the bastard-"

"Ron!"

"And the _bloke _can control Dementors. So if you're looking for someone who attacked your place, look for someone who loves You-Know-Who."

"Why do you call him that?" Milliardo asked, albeit irritated with the nickname. "Does he have a name?"

Ron shrugged. But Hermione, with shaking hands, drew the name on a blank sheet of parchment and handed it to them. On it read 'Voldemort'.

"Why don't you just say Volde-"

Hermione, Harry, and Ron all shouted incoherently.

"-mort."

"SKEEEEEEEEEEE!" came the atrocious cry of an ugly and rather large crow. It swooped down on Milliardo's obstinate head of curly hair, which he had no luck in combing and left in a mess rival that of Hermione's. The crow began to peck at his eyes, chipping off small slices of skin. Heero and Duo began to beat the adamant thing off, but more crows came to strip his face. Milliardo fell to the ground with over twenty crows trying to get a piece of him. The other students watched, some with weariness and some entirely enraptured in the performance. Professor Umbridge came close to the tables, the other teachers, some of them their eyes sad and tired, sitting still at their teachers' tables.

"You said a bad word, Mr. Combine," Umbridge spoke calmly, frowning when Milliardo began grabbing the birds and slamming them, crushing them on the floor. "You must be careful of what you say here in Hogwarts." She snapped her fingers and the crows left as abruptly as they came, except the dead, smashed ones. Milliardo's face was almost unrecognizable with cuts and rips in his face. Treize walked in just then, to stare, as Wufei was at the Ravenclaw table, at Milliardo's bloody face. Anger welled up in both of them, and in turn intensified as each mad feeling seeped into another, and it all flared within Milliardo. It was a circle of hate, traveling between the three of the in the only Combines could share, that emphatic sense almost twin-like. They glared at Umbridge's back as she walked back to her seat.

"I'm so sorry!" Hermione cried, taking out a handkerchief. "We should have told you that's what happens when you say his name. And those birds are Dark Magic, these cuts will never heal, not even with magic."

Milliardo stared at Harry's scratched face.

"Yea, me too," Harry said. Harry was feeling a bit annoyed at something. He knew it wasn't at the Preventer Unit at the school, but one of those outside feelings he always had. He wasn't sure if it was his connection with Voldemort or something else, but Hermione had provided an answer last year. He didn't like that answer at all and they never spoke of it again.

Similarly, Milliardo could feel worry swell up inside him, and he knew the feeling was not his own, but either Treize's or Wufei's, and it sort of made him happy one of them felt that way.

"There, they've stopped bleeding. Good thing they never can get the eyes poked out."

"Any other words we're not allowed to say?" Heero asked, very seriously, though his chin was in his hand and his eyebrows were raised.

Hermione wrote them down, among them was, unsurprisingly, 'Death Eaters' and 'Umbridge sucks', and some really surprising phrases like 'I love you' or 'I missed you', and some other spells that Milliardo and them didn't understand one bit, and some curse words, most notably 'Bitch', which Hermione had underlined multiple times. She made copies for the others and gave them to Heero, who was in charge of distributing them and the coins.

"Is he," Harry asked, pointing at Treize, "part of the group? He looked angry when the birds were attacking."

"He did?" Milliardo said happily.

Ron hid a look of disgust, by force of another elbow in the ribs from Hermione when she sat back down.

"I'm sorry," Hermione apologized, a look of pity spreading over her face. "For lack of a better word, fags aren't really welcome at this school either."

They looked at the list and found the words 'gay' and 'homosexual'.

"And there are other rules too."

Duo groaned.

"There should alwasy be a foot of space between a boy and a girl, a foot and a half of space between the same sex. The exceptions are dorms, classrooms, and the cafeteria." Hermione began counting on her fingers. "No chewing gum. No handling catnip. No organizations without the Headmaster's explicit approval. No toys or joke devices. No magic in the halls. No holding hands. No passing notes or other objects-"

"Okay! We got it," Duo growled. "Does she know about us? Because those are some mighty suspicious rules for a school."

Ron cleared his throat. "I think it's because she's hiding something, like handling You-Know-Who. Getting him here will be a lot easier if everyone followed her stupid rules." He abruptly digressed. "What the hell? He's got a middle eye like Diggory and Cho!"

Treize had taken off his bandanna, knowing it was futile to hide it anymore. It was humiliating to know that they found out so quickly, mostly because of Draco Malfoy, who he already had an extreme dislike for. He saw the other Preventer's confused eyes on him, so he shrugged to give them some form of an answer, and they left it at that. They knew it had to wait until the meeting, or when Heero passed around the coins. The bells rang for the first classes, and in the hustle and bustle of all the students moving out the cafeteria, Heero easily slipped them the communicators. He intended to call them first during a free time, or, as on their schedules, the time for socialilizing in the dorms. Until then, they had Potions, the Gryffindors and Slytherin together.

Treize realized they were going back down to where the Slytherins' dorms were, and found the Potions room to be the same dark gloominess as their common room. And the teacher was even worse, the greasy-haired middle-aged looking wizard with a hooked noise and a perpetual frown. Professor Snape. The man immediately told him to cover his eye as it was bothering the other Slytherins, whom he obviously favored. He sat Treize with the Gryffindors, earning the man-changed-boy many glares and sneers.

"Since this is your seventh- excuse me, since this is some of your seventh year here in my classroom, I don't think I need to reintroduce myself." Snape said, following each row with beady little eyes that Duo despised. His dislike oozed to Heero, who glared at the offending eyes as if he hated them as well, though he really could care less. Right now, all he worried about was what was in the potions book they were given, and what the hell unicorn dust was.

Potions was such a disaster. They had to work in groups of threes and make a fairly easy, by Hermione's and Snape's standards, Sleeping Draught. Treize was forced to work with two Slytherins because the Gryffindors grouped off as quickly as possible. They were intransigent to his questions, and laughed at him whenever he asked what such-and-such was and what did it do. Finally, never one to give up, Treize simply began following the instructions and referring to a copy of _Magical Ingredients Wherever You Are_, which had a list and pictures of over a thousand differeent ingredients. Lillian said the book would come in handy.

Hermione believed that Duo and Heero would need her help, so Milliardo, Ron and Harry grouped together and followed the extremely useful, and rather expensive, ingredient book Milliardo had. While they slowly worked through the potion, Hermione, who had memorized the texture and feel and smell and color of every single inredient she's ever used, quickly led them through the directions, which were confusing until they got the hang of it and then it was only mildly difficult.

Then Snape came around to Milliardo's and Treize's table, took the books, said, "These things are not allowed," and promptly burned them to dust with a mere tap of his wand. By then, Treize figured which packet, or bottle, or spoonful of dust was which and followed the rest of the recipe. Milliardo and his group were so confused with the lost of their guide that their potion turned an ugly greenish color, when the drought was supposed to be silver. Hermione's potion was perfect, as usual. But Snape merely sniffed at her potion and moved on, while he had gave Draco a firm pat on the shoulder for his not-so-perfect solution. Snape simply passed Milliardo's group with hardly a glance.

He came to Treize and said, "This was supposed to be a group effort, Mr. Kushrenada."

Treize stiffened as Milliardo got angry. They shared the intense feeling for a moment before it died down.

"They had plenty opportunity to join me. I'm sorry they were so unable to understand the assignment that they couldn't help."

The Gryffindor side of the class began to laugh. Of course, Snape only frowned more deeply.

"How did you come across that eye, Mr. Kushrenada? I'm sure this has upset your teammates more than the assignment."

Now the Slytherins laughed.

"I thought it would be obvious to such a keen professor as yourself that I am a mutant Combine. Or maybe that isn't clear? Don't worry, I understand that Slytherins may be a bit slow on Mondays."

"Are you insulting me?"

"Does my answer matter? If you feel insulted, then you may as well be insulted, if you don't feel insulted, then you may as well as not be insulted. It's all a matter of preference, I believe."

"Your smart mouth has earned you ten points from Gryffindor," Snape whipped, and he had lost all patience, and had developed a fascinating dislike for the mutant Combine.

"So? I'm Slytherin, remember?" And Treize truly didn't care that the Gryffindors lost points or not.

"How about dentention with Miss Umbridge then?" Snape answered to that, and the room immediately became quiet. "For the rest of the week?"

The simmering heat that flooded Treize's chest and made angry bursts jump inside him suddenly boiled over, but instead of him giving Snape another piece of his mind, the real source of the anger shouted, "That's not fair!"

"Mr. Peacecraft? I don't see how this is any of your business."

"It's my business when you're being an as-" Ron covered his mouth, but Milliardo wrenched his mouth free, "an ass! Those two weren't doing anything and you're going to get mad at him. And so what about his third eye,"- scales began to appear on his face, thick, tiny scales punctuated themselves in transclucent colors up near to his scales so that he looked like a crystal lizard instead of a human being- "They'll just have to get used to it, won't they?! They can't use that excuse forever."

Snape stared at Milliardo, then slowly dragged his eyes to Treize.

"You're Combines."

"What of it?" Milliardo spat immediately, then froze. "Crap."

"I think it would be nice if you joined Treize in detention." Most of the students, Slytherin and Gryffindor, made gagging sounds, and Milliardo shamefully hid his face in his hair.

Then Potions class was over. Milliardo avoided the other's gazes for the rest of the day.

When they passed Quatre and Trowa, with mortified faces, Duo mouthed a 'what's wrong'. Quatre answered, 'Transfiguration sucked'.

To sum it all up, the classes weren't well, and never did get well. However the mission still had to be done, but Umbridge was doing her best to make their lives miserable, which easily came to those who were Combines.

For example, at lunch, she called all Combines to the middle of the dining hall, so that then they were all put on the spot for lying and being Combines, which ruined some of their fitting-in plans very nicely, and which set a spirit of distrust among the rest of the students, even those who were working with Harry Potter to stop Voldemort. They were given the task- on which they must pass or suffer through detention- to fly on brooms. Of course, the Preventer never rode on anything except for the mighty stable mobile suit, never anything as flimsy as a wooden broom.

"Now, it is just so easy that a first year could do it," Umbridge said easily. "Just say up, and the broom should simply come to your hand, that is, if you were true witches and wizards. You have until the end of lunch."

Now they had to suffer the embarassement of being one of the last ones to stand, yelling at their lifeless brooms. It's not like the other Combines of the school had an easy time. Many of them went through many tries before finally having their brooms snap to attention in their palms.

Then, somehow, Trowa and Quatre got it, at exactly the same time. The Hufflepuff table left a wide bit of room for them when they sat down. By then, lunch was over, and Wufei, Duo, and Heero were to joing Treize and Milliardo in the detention hall, along with a number of other Combines, some of them having wide fearful eyes, and one girl actually crying.

Seventh-year Divinations class for Ravenclaws couldn't have gone any worse for Wufei. When the professor, with owl-like glasses and a hard name Wufei didn't bother remembering, told him that it was going to be a hard class for someone whose Combine wasn't in his class, the students began to laugh at him and point. This made Wufei mad as hell, a feeling which leaked to Treize in Transfiguration, and who was already frustrated by the lesson, and Milliardo in History class, and kept him awake in Professor Binn's lesson.

When detention came each day, it consisted of the same hogwash as the day before: a different but similar themed article on how Combines were a harmful part of Wizarding Society. The authors truly hated mutant Combines as well, and this pissed off Milliardo and Wufei more than it did Treize. However hard the days were becoming, Heero and Hermione were coming up for ways to recruit different Houses for their cause, because they needed people, a lot of people. They would become spies for the Preventers, if they could be trusted. The first meeting would be an information meeting for them as well.

There wasn't much they could do other thand, so they waited to rant- explain their process of infiltrating the Hogwarts school late that Saturday night.


	6. Mission 6: The New Recruits

**AN: **You guys made me very happy! Reviewing like you did. I think four reviews is a lot and I get very discouraged with only two. Isn't that weird? Anyway, I sort of rushed through my other stories to make this chapter, which I think was very successful. Please tell me what you think.

**Thank you to those who did tell me what you thought. I'm sorry I didn't put more romance in this chapter, but next chapter I'll definitely have some juicy bits. Haha. But there has to be a plot, after all. **

**Momo: **:D I'm glad you're glad. Because I hate to disappoint. I really do! And doesn't Treize seem like a ladies' man? I'll try to utilize that fact some more. Umbitch will get hers.. but I have to make the plot with her. It's sad. And long reviews do that to me. Just make me wanna' write!

**ShianeCollins: **Oh, thank you! I hope that's a good thing. oO

**NebelKind: **Does that mean Cloud Kid or Cloud Child? Took a little German and that's what it seems like... Anywho You haven't read something like what I've written?! Wow. I must have made a typo because I don't know what you mean by handy. And yes, they all have mutations. I haven't typed them up yet. Thanks for revewing!

**Vixi: **Umbridge seriously scared me when I first read about her. She really terrified me. Thanks for sharing your feelings!

Mission 5: The New Recruits

"Fuck, this job is worse than that school job. Remember Heero? When everyone believed I was gay?" Duo prodded Heero with his wand.

"You are gay."

"You know what I mean. Everyone avoided us me like the plague. Awful place."

"The new recruits are here," said Heero, changing the subject. It wasn't as if he wasn't interested in what Duo was saying, but when it came to a mission he usually forgot everything else. Duo made a face at him, and Heero could sense the boy was irritated but decided not to do anything about Duo's childishness. Then he decided against it, because his heart started to hurt. So he turned around to give Duo a quick peck on the cheek felt a flush of happiness. The mission had its good points, the main one being that he knew when to act accordingly and when to ignore something.

'Here' meant the Room of Requirement, where every meeting was to take place, whether it was between the new recruits or just the Preventer unit. Because of Grimm's law, Hermione and Harry, after asking the house elves down below, took care of food and the room took care of the rest, so that the room was furnished with pleasant furniture, tables, and chairs. The Preventers there sat in their respective Combinementship groups, looking over the names of those that were coming.

The new recruits were actually other Hogwarts students, all of them seventh-years, most of them Combines, except for a few like Hermione who just didn't like Umbridge and had no special status whatsoever. Mostly there were Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs, quite a few Ravenclaws, but most surprising of all, there were some Slytherins. Hermione and Heero expected that there won't be any, knowing their attitudes to anything not perfect. They were even nicknamed 'Umbridge's Little Helpers'. They all came in pairs.

They were all Combines.

"They say they are all special cases," Treize explained in a hushed voice. "Near deaths because of some accident or another that required 'Combine surgery' as what they call it."

"I read that Combines do share a common life force," Hermione whispered back, watching as everyone separated into their separate Houses. "Merlin's thumb, is that Pansy Parkinson? Surely she isn't a Combine, the hyprocrite, and she's with Blaise! How in the world did they get past Umbridge and her horrible tests at lunch?"

"Calm down, Hermione, they're with us now," Harry said, shaking her shoulder.

Ron disagreed, "No way. They'll betray us the first chance they get. How do we even know they are really Combines anyway?"

Quatre, hearing this last bit, answered, "Their wands. When Combines share intense feelings together, their wands react simultaneously, and in the same way. So no matter if they like each or not, their wands will do the same thing, and we'll know that they are Combines. If they're not, their wands won't react at all."

"Let's do this for everyone who says they're Combines, so the Slytherins won't feel like they're being singled out. It took a lot of convincing them to join, once they told me they were Combines," Treize said to them, then to the rest in a booming and commanding voice, "We would like for you to separate into Combines and non-Combines, if you will. We have a test for all Combines to make sure everyone's joining for the right reasons."

They separated easily enough. All the Ravenclaws and Slytherins going into the Combine line. Trowa and Heero guarded the exit, should anything arise, and again Heero and Hermione didn't expect there to be any. Unfortunately they were wrong again.

Heero and Duo, and Trowa and Quatre demonstrated the two types of movements the wands may have, meager, excited twitches, or wild jumps, respectively. Still, no one protested with the test, not even the Slytherins. Pansy and Blaise did very well, their wands shooting straight up, and they kissed much longer they needed to. The other Slytherins didn't do quite the same, uneasy twitches and nearly violent forces repelled wands away from one another, but still they were Combines.

Eventually, two Ravenclaw alleged Combines came up to a conveniently made stand and did like the other Combines did- started kissing, nervously, as if they had never done it and never thought of doing it before. Their wands placed on the table before the platform didn't move at all. Immediately, Heero and Hermione took out their wands and shouted, "_Obliviate_," and successfully took out their memories of the whole meeting, and however they heard of the meeting, and they fell to the floor as if Stupefied, Heero's man taking a bit longer than Hermione's girl. Wufei, with super strength because of Combine mutations, which they found out they all had, picked up both and swung them over his shoulders. He left without another word to take them back to their rooms- well, at least the commonroom.

This happened with a couple of desperate Gryffindors and two more Ravenclaw pairs. Milliardo, looking more and more like a mutant lizard, took care of the Gryffindor and Wufei again escorted the unconscious Ravenclaws out of the Room of Requirement.

"I don't understand," one Hufflepuff said. "Why were they here?"

Pansy answered in an indifferent voice, "Because they follow the Dark Lord."

"Who's that?"

"Pff. You-Know-Who. He has quite a following, you know, what with the propoganda and the fear of another Dark Wizard takeover-"

This was new to the Preventers and Quatre immediately interrupted to ask, "What do you mean 'another'?"

"It was before we were born. A bunch of Dark Wizards got together and managed a conspiracy large enough to take over the Ministry of Magic and spur Operation Meteor in the Muggle World, which would destroy all Muggles on earth but leave the Wizards alive. I bet you didn't know that, did you?

"Anyway, they killed anyone fighting for the other side when the fighting started. It was like that for awhile until their leader, the Dark Lord, decided to go up against Harry Potter and ended up getting broken to pieces. Now he's back and a lot of families are trying to get on the side they think would win, instead of the one they really should be on. Gryffindors have no place working for the Dark Lord," huffed Pansy. "Of course, I have no room to talk. Not like I'm working for the bastard anyway."

"You're very informed," Quatre praised, quickly writing down everything she said, and told Heero to give Lillian a firm reprimand for not telling them.

"I have good resources and, now that we have what we believe are all the traitors, I just want to say that Draco Malfoy is also a Combine, we just don't know with who." She smiled as she said this and the other Slytherin Combines gave her shocked looks. "Oh, please, it's been a secret for _years_, since very nearly he was born.

How long did you expect me to keep it? And it's not all that uncommon between purebred families, to keep secret that someone or another is a Combine."

"But why are you telling us?" Hermione asked.

"Because, Draco has the magical ability of a third year and nearly failed all his classes last year. I don't want a repeat."

"And you think we can just find out who this mystery Combine is?" Hermione said sweetly.

"Well we can research the possibilities, if it's all the same to you." Pansy spoke in a same fake voice. "And maybe there are some other Combines in the school who don't know their other halves, or thirds maybe," and she looked at Treize as she said this.

"Fine, but the main purpose of this group is to take down Dark Lord- I mean, You-Know-Who. And the only way we can do that is if we share the secrets of how some Combinementships are so much more successful than others."

"Well," Pansy cried, coming up the the platform as if she owned the very place. "That's just simple. I'm sure that the two marshmallows can explain."

"Please refrain from namecalling," Quatre chided, "Every House is represented here and should demand equal respect from the other Houses."

"Whatever. But you do know how to make your magic stronger, especially if you know who your Combine is, right?"

"Not all that well."

Pansy let out an exasperated sigh then suddenly began shouting orders for everyone to sit in a circle. The tables and chairs and sofas disappeared, and in their places pillows lined the floor in a round shape. Then she commanded the Preventers to begin passing out drinks and food, and plates and cups appeared. Hermione was no longer in charge as Pansy ordered her to sit next to her and Blaise, with Ron on her other side, and the other Preventers started seating themselves according to Combinementship, as did the other Houses, except those that weren't Combines and were personal friends of the Combines, like of Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom along with three-eyed Cho and Cedric Diggory. Altogether there weren't that many students, but it was enough for a coup against Umbridge.

"Before we start on the Combines, let's make it clear to everyone," said Heero, his brilliantly dark blue eyes scaring everyone, "If words get out about our meetings, you will die. I will not Obliviate you, I will _eliminate_ you. Understand me?"

The others nodded wordlessly, while Duo smiled proudly, and Heero gave him what seemed to be a smile but turned out to be a mere upturn of the corner of his mouth, but that was enough for Duo anyway.

"Okay, now that you scared them to death, let's talk about magic," Pansy declared. "_Accio _Book." And the book which Quatre or Hermione always referred to about Combinementship flew to her hand, without protest from either. "This is nifty, but rare. Umbridge had the Ministry get rid of these books."

"We have to admit," Cedric said for the first time that night, "Even if we do get a handle on our Combinementship, we won't be able to take down You-Know-Who."

"Don't be pessimistic. It says here that Combines can be even stronger than regular wizards if their _love_ is strong enough. As you can see, Blaise and I are well on our way in that department, and the marsh- Hufflepuffs Trowa and Quatre aren't too far behind."

"But... But..." Neville studdered, "What if we don't... actually love... each other." Luna slowly turned her face towards Neville, a very tiny frown visible on her face.

"The book says it comes automatically. A yearning for another, no matter who it is. If you hadn't died yet, then you're at least compatible, and if you can't go any further than that, you're a lost cause. However, everyone has a chance of become strong Combines. It's all a matter of accepting your Combine.

"But it's more difficult than that. Since we have at least one three-way here, I might as well tell you that there may be other hindrances beside not liking each other, but having different levels of liking. For example, Treize may only like Wu... What's your name again?"

"Wufei."

"Right, Wufei, but may love Milliardo. That would hurt the relationship. A lot."

"Why does it have to be me in the middle?" muttered Treize.

"Anyway, it could also happen between two people. If one liked the other on a whole different level, it will just hurt the magic. Magic works best when the two Combines are the same level of love and happiness. Understand?"

"How do you make a relationship better then? If that's the case?" Milliardo asked, truly intent on the answer.

"First, in any case, it always, always, ALWAYS helps to talk. Talk long and seriously. And it may take a couple of conversations for anything to happen. Then, talk the relationship to the next level. Yes, I do mean sex, and lots of it."

"Lots," Blaise added, smiling. The other Combines looked mortified, mostly blushing.

"Third, practice magic together, a lot. Probably immediately after you have sex or after you talk, because that's when your magic is at your peak. Fourth, don't get too involved with others, that totally screws everything up. Even if you fall in love with another person, you better think better of it, because everything you've worked for in your Combinementship will all go to waste. Fifth, be ready for the commitment."

"Some Combines can actually go crazy from loving each other," Cedric said. "Is that true?"

"Yes, it says here, and here, and here, that the feelings might become too intense and the magic will go out of control," Pansy said, very quietly as she perused the pages. "I didn't know that. That's actually a bit frightening.

"I think that's all."

"Sounds like a lot of work," Luna said slowly. "But we'll make it good, won't we Neville?"

"Sure, Luna."

It was quiet after this, as everyone contemplated what Pansy said. Of course, some where more apprehensive than others, nervously twiddling their thumbs in the silence, until Treize said to the circle, "We should invite Draco."

Several, "No!" outbursts commenced at once, and Treize looked baffled for awhile before asking, "Well, why not? Is he not a Combine?"

"If I thought he could handle it," Pansy said, "I would've have brought him. But he still has it in his mind that he can somehow suck up to the Dark Lord and make him look over the fact that he's a Combine."

"Tell him that we know that there is going to be an attack on Combines soon. It will happen through Hogwarts and lead to the Muggle World, just like the first takeover."

Pansy looked at him carefully. "That's not exactly a lie, now is it?"

"That's all you need to know," Treize said secretively, one elegant eyebrow rising in a challenge.

She backed down. "Whatever. I'll do what I can do. But what good is it going to do to to invite Draco?"

"It's one less person we have to worry about going to the other side."

"True. Plus, I guess it would help to find his other half or third or fourth or whatever if he was actually here. But we still don't know how to find his other Combine."

"There is a way," Cho said, not looking at the book. "Before, when Combines were first persecuted by the Ministry because they believed it was the Muggle's way of killing off wizards again, they separated Combines. The only way to get two Combines together is for one Combine to focus on searching on the other with his wand using the spell _Amor_. Over and over and over. It may take a long time, but what happens is that the other Combines wand will point to the Combine saying the spell. Their wand is useless until they find each other."

"So the other witch has to find him?" Ron said.

"Basically."

"That sucks! That may take forever."

"But, at least it's a start!" Pansy gave Cho a hug. "That's brilliant. Now I have to tell Draco and get him to join. It's going to be so much fun without Umbridge, that bi- witch looking to humiliate us Combines all the time."

They drunk up the drinks and ate the food for the rest of the time. The Houses, and some of the Combines, became very friendly with one another. It was mostly on the part of Pansy who easily set apart everyone's fear of Slytherins. She didn't like Muggles, and hated beign a Combine, but she was generally innocuous about it, shrugging whenever someone brought up the topic of her anathema towards non-purebreds. And hour or so later, they called it a night, an hour or so before the regular dorm room time, after being informed that the next meeting would be the next Saturday afternoon. After everyone left, it was only the Preventer unit staying with one another.

"I forgot to discuss mutations!" Quatre cried too late. "I wanted to make sure everyone knew about it, and learned to use it to their advantage."

"What's so advantageous about it?" Treize grumbled, fingering his third eye.

"Strength, for example, Treize. And special powers. I know that I may turn into a werewolf around the full moon of each month. Don't worry, Trowa and I have that covered," he said to their worried looks. "And who knows what else? It's just good to know what you're handling."

"Have you two done it?" Heero asked abruptly.

"Heero!"

"Just answer the question."

"That question is... uhm..."

"Answer the question."

"B-but," Quatre stammered, blushing red as a beet.

"Asnwer the question!"

"Yes," Trowa said. "We've done it at least five times."

"In one week?"

"Yes."

"Do you talk?"

"A lot. We have have the same room together."

Heero scrunched his forehead, a tell that he was thinking. "Then why do you have trouble with the brooms at lunch?"

"We fake it, fight the connection, so that Umbridge will not get suspicious of us if we all of a sudden get stronger."

Treize nodded. "That's intelligent, to make the enemy think she has the upper-hand. You know what I think? I think the attack will come from Umbridge."

Heero nodded, and some of the others also nodded in agreement. "We should follow her. At least at nights. Harry Potter has a cape that makes you go Invisible. It's not magic from the wand so we don't have ot worry about any spells."

"All you have to do is stay quite and not get stuck anywhere," Duo added. "We were thinking of taking turns doing rounds on Umbridge, since they'll notice if we started getting sleepy in classes or anything, they're watching us so damn close. I'll go tomorrow. Then Heero the next day, then Milliardo, then Trowa and Quatre, Wufei, and Treize. Alright."

"Alright," they said.

"It's about time for bed," Quatre warned, and they left for bed.

Before separating off to their separate dorms, Treize gave both Wufei and Milliardo a good-night kiss that left them blushing and calling him an idiot. Treize made his way to the Slytherin door before being stopped by Umbridge herself.

"I wonder why my crows didn't react to my personal space rule you just blatantly broke," she snarled, but walked past him.

In all honestly, Treize had, in his eagerness to kiss them both because of loneliness in the Slytherin House, forgotten all about Umbridge and her rules.


	7. Mission 7: Umbridge Surveillance

**AN: **Sorry for taking so long. I actually liked this chapter. I didn't have fluff though! Next chapter, it will start with fluff, and not the meeting with Harry and Draco, though that will come too.

**You know.. I really didn't think anyone would like this story.. But... It seems like there is some liking going on. :D Thanks to all you review!**

**Nebelkind: **Oh, how interesting! :D I guess Hermione would know what it was. Thanks for reviewing!

**MomoTessen: **As long as you review, I don't mind at all. Next chapter, I'm gonna exploit their cuddly...ness. And everybody else, and I won't care about the plot for a while! Thank you for the compliment about the Amor spell, it really came to me (and I like the word Amor for some reason). I put Zechs in the middle for the exact same reasons you do. XD Me too! That comes next chapter, I promise. Harry/Draco nonwilling love! Thanks for reviewing!

**Seer Vixion: **Crabbe and Goyle, that really sets off something terrifying in my mind. Haha. Anywho, I hate Umbridge too, it's a running gag in this story. Thanks for reviewing!

**lil' devil 2005: **You're new! Hello and thanks for reviewing! Sorry for not having fluff, but next chapter will be filled with it. :D

Mission 7: Umbridge Surveillance

There were three things that Wufei hated the most: being jealous of Milliardo and Treize- which he felt made him seem like a girl, the barbaric mutations of feathers springing up all over his body, and Umbridge. He was tortured by the recently known fact that Slytherins and Gryffindors had at least two classes together, which meant that Milliardo and Treize had two classes together, and he didn't have any with either of them. And though he couldn't feel the feathers around his wrists, ankles, and other places he was too proper to name, it didn't mar the fact that he was hypersensitive about them. There were many other mutations regarding other students of Hogwarts, making them Part-Beasts- as Quatre tried to cheer him during Potions class, where they were working in threes. Trowa nodded. His hair had grown longer and he actually had a ponytail. Wufei had responded that while Trowa was steadily becoming a pretty Nymph-like creature, he was hightailing his way on becoming an A-class freak. Right then, their cauldron exploded, and Professor Snape told them to stop their activities for the day.

Then there was Umbridge, who he was, since it was Wednesday and his turn, following under the Invisible Cape, which had been given to Quatre, and passed to him in the very same Potions Class. It was fucking one in the AM and she was still in her office, miscellaneous tea items covered in kittens and cats and pink ribbons decorating the place. Wufei put this as another tack to hate her for, now that he was enclosed in her office in a corner, listening to a nearby kitten purr contently beside him on green and pink saucer. Umbridge seemed to be doing normal paperwork, as she had been doing all week.

When the clock struck one thirty, a boy Wufei recognized from his Ravenclaw House shuffled into the room. He was one of the Ravenclaws who faked being a Combine at the meeting. Wufei only hoped the boy still didn't remember anything. Even Combines who hadn't gone to the meeting didn't know about the meeting, as they were Obliviated as soon as the members marked their absence. He hoped that he wouldn't have to blow his cover so as to keep the boy's mouth shut.

Luckily, the Ravenclaw had other news to tell: "Hello, Miss Umbridge."

"Hello, Charles. How have you been doing so far?"

Wufei realized she was not talking about his well-being when Charles answered, "The Combines are just natural, ma'am. Not a peep or stir from any of them, for the most part."

Umbridge's large, pink fingernail clicked her desk. "Except?"

"There is... Milliardo Peacecraft-"

"That little whore."

Wufei's eyes widened in surprise. He never had any idea that Umbridge eyed Milliardo so contemptuously.

Charles seemed to agree. "Whore, ma'am?" he asked.

"Of course! How else could he beguile a Slytherin male into his clutches. Usually, the great race of Slytherins would keep secret their awful state of Combinementship, but unfortunately, Treize is forced into it by a wily dragon Part-Beast!"

"I don't understand."

Wufei didn't either.

Umbridge abruptly stood up, pointing at him a finger made much longer by her fake fingernails.

"There is absolutely no way," Umbridge hissed, "a Slytherin will willingly hold himself as a Combine. It's impossible. Part-Dragons are known for their irresistibility, pheromones leaking out their scales, and pretty faces. Not even the best could withstand their nature, especially not a unknowing young man of nobility."

"Nobility?"

"Yes, I've researched the name Kushrenada, and it hails from one of the oldest wizarding families in Germany. I was too quick to judge when I first saw him. Now that I know him, it is utterly important that we get him to realize his true potential."

Charles's voice cracked, "Ma'am, the only way he could discover his true potential is if he... gets closer to his Combine, who is Peacecraft."

His feathers spreading, Wufei felt a sudden surge of anger- he was his Combine too!

Umbridge was silent for a moment. "I guess we have already lost him, then. It's so sad to see such a good Slytherin go."

"You still have us, your loyal followers, Miss Umbridge. The rest of the Slytherins and many of the other Houses, even some Gryffindors. Harry Potter and the other Undesirables will never have a chance."

"We're not going for them first anyway. Once we conjur enough Dementors together, we're going to attack the Muggle Preventor group."

Wufei quit brooding when he heard this. After four days, they finally had something interesting from Umbridge, short and straight to the point, except that was all she said.

"The who? And why?" Charles asked, puzzled.

Umbridge waved him away. "Don't worry about it. We got off topic when speaking of Peacecraft? What problem is he posing?"

Charles was only too eager to explain the problem. "Peacecraft is gathering a following of Combines by his speeches. He speaks at every mealtime about the paper and Combines, and... and you. He seems quite unafraid of you."

"What does he say specifically?"

"Just Friday, at dinner, he spoke of his detention and the article he had copied. He called the author prejudice and hateful, and said that he was a coward for writing it behind, quote, 'besides the comforts of his own quill and home', and that if he ever met him he'll, quote, 'beat him so close to death he'll _want_ a Combine'. He roused his peers at dinner saying 'we should stand up for the rights we were given' and 'if they tolerate us at school, shouldn't we be as equals here'? The... The others, who haven't been persuaded onto our side, have been listening eagerly to him. And his friend, Maxwell, always seems to back him up."

"They can hardly fly on a broom and they consider themselves our equals?" Umbridge spat. "It seems that detention is doing nothing for them. Just have Crabbe and Goyle take care of them."

"I don't think that will work, ma'am. They seem to be afraid of Treize, and to be honest, I don't think they'll be smart enough to act right around him."

"Fine! We'll get them _now_. Gather around eight Slytherins without disturbing Mr. Kushrenada, and bring them back to my office. We'll dress them up and get those impudent Gryffindors and beat them within the inch of their lives. After they're through with them, they will not speak another word against me."

Wufei was already up while Umbridge told Charles which door belonged to Treize's room, and the Slytherin password. He stood next to the door, debating on what to do. He decided to follow Charles down the corridors, all the way down to the dungeons, where Charles hissed the password. Wufei immediately passed him and went to Treize's room, opening the door as quietly as possible, only to have it creak- which sounded more like a scream than anything- and he found Treize coming to the door in an instant, his roommate still sound asleep. Wufei let his invisible hand grab Treize's, and two of the three eyes blinked in recognition.

"Wufei," Treize whispered. "What is it?"

"Shh, get back in the room. When you hear me knock, come out, alright? It's going to be a quiet knock, so stay close to the door. "

Treize did as he was told and closed the door, which didn't creak this time. Charles was slowly coming up the steps, watching around for the source of the screaming creak, only to find the hallway of dorms completely empty, his beady little eyes narrowed suspiciously, but he continued to the other rooms and began gathering Slytherins and explained to them their secret mission. Blaise- besides Draco- was one of them, and he frowned at the assignment.

"I really don't want to be on Treize's bad side," a Slytherin said.

"Don't worry," Charles assured, "You'll be well cloaked."

Blaise frowned momentarily before shrugging. Draco remained impassive.

Wufei knocked quietly, and none of the conspiring Slytherins heard a thing, but they all turned as Treize's door screamed open. When he walked out, Wufei was hit with a blast of Treize's smell, which he hadn't known to be so heavy and masculine before. He unconsciously slid forward onto Treize's back, breathing in his scent. If Treize noticed, he was not showing it at all.

"Gentlemen! Charles of the Ravenclaw! What is this?" Treize said cheerfully, as if it wasn't going on two o' clock in the morning. Wufei was still sniffing his shirt.

"_Stupefy!_" Charles yelled, and the jet of light hit Treize square in the chest.

Treize scratched at the spot.

"What? It didn't work?" one of the Slytherins gasped, backing up almost into his room.

"Apparently not," Draco muttered dryly.

"Now, I'm just _so_ curious. What is going on?" Treize asked gently, spreading his arms in invitation, as if to welcome another Stupefication.

Blaise suddenly informed him, "We were going to beat your hated Combine to a bloody pulp. Care to join us?"

Not missing a beat, Treize answered, "I don't see why you didn't inform me first, Blaise."

"It was Charles and Umbridge's idea. They seem to be under the impression that you're romantically interested in Peacecraft."

"Whatever gave them that idea? Can I not press the relationship for my own benefit of magical enhancement?"

Charles licked his lips and looked from Blaise to Treize. "Are you saying that you're only goading this relationship to get stronger as a wizard?"

"Why else would an honorable Slytherin have such a relationship? Actually relationships. Two orphaned squibs of Germany I had to be Combined to in order to recover from a dragon's attack on my kingdom. I would have rather died, but you know how mothers are."

"But why did you come to England?" Charles pressured.

"Didn't you know?" Blaise interrupted, "Germans hate Combines more than we do."

"Well, why didn't you say anything, Blaise! We were all afraid of Treize!" one other Slytherin said.

Blaise shrugged. "So, are we going or not?"

"Of course!" Charles descended the stairs and the other Slytherins followed, except Draco and Blaise, who walked over to Treize.

"Congratulations," Draco drawled, "You two are the best liars in England."

They both bowed.

"You're not really going to let them beat the crap of Peacecraft, are you?" Blaise asked, raising an eyebrow. "Even I would be fond of him, if my tastes ran in that direction."

"I have my ways of contacting him," Treize said, pinching Wufei a little and making him frown, then he followed Blaise and Draco down the steps. "I even know the Gryffindor password: buckwheat, as in the color of some lions."

Wufei realized that Treize wanted him to contact Milliardo, so again he rushed ahead, and just as Draco opened the chamber door, he hopped out and went the long, confusing way to the Gryffindor tower. Why did it have to be his night where he had to do all the running around? And he could still remember Treize's smell, which left him frustrated in the worst way. He stopped finally in front of the sleeping Fat Lady, taking off the Invisibility Cape.

"Buckwheat," he announced, and the Fat Lady was too tired to even recognize the person or register the time, and merely swung open, so that Wufei went into the Gryffindor commonroom without trouble. Out of blind luck, he chose the right set of stairs leading to the boys' tower. However, he didn't know which room had Milliardo, but at least he knew the upperclassmen were on higher floors, so he started from the top, checking tediously for any sign of Milliardo in the two-man rooms. By then, Wufei knew that at any minute Charles and the Slytherins would come. Milliardo's door didn't creak, but the blonde was up in mere seconds.

"Who's there?" he said loudly, rousing Neville in the other bed.

Wufei went to him and put a hand over his mouth and held it there until Neville's snores could be heard again.

"Wufei?" Milliardo whispered. "Why aren't you following Umbridge?"

"Because she just sent a group of Slytherins after you and Duo, because you talk too damn much."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean that you talk _too damn much_. Charles, that phony Combine from Ravenclaw, has been listening to you every meal, hearing you rant."

"Oh, that. That was last week and I was angry. What was I supposed to do?"

"Shut up."

Milliardo glared at him, and he glared back before realizing how fruitless it was since he had the cloak on.

"Where's Duo's room?"

"Three doors down, to the left," Milliardo responded curtly, falling back to bed. "It wouldn't do to make them think I know, right?"

Wufei didn't answer, and simply left to Duo and Heero's room to find it locked. He jiggled it until Duo answered it, naked.

"Hey, 'Fei! What you doin' here?"

"Maxwell," Wufei growled, wondering how did Duo know it was him.

"How about Duo? Hm? Come on , you can do it.."

"Maxwell, put some clothes on. Some Slytherins are coming to beat you. Charles-"

"That fake Combine at the meeting?"

"Yes- he's been Umbridge's toady for awhile, I'm guessing, and heard all about you and Milliardo last week."

"Oh," Duo sighed mockingly, "Charles voiced our complaints to the Headmaster directly. How nice of him!"

"Maxwell, this is serious."

"Would you stop calling me Maxwell? Come in, before someone hears us. Don't be a wuss, you've seen me naked before. Heero, get dressed. We got trouble."

Heero was already dressed. "I heard," he said in a monotonous tone. He held Wufei's gaze with his own steely one as Duo got dressed in his nightclothes, climbing onto bed.

"So what are we going to do? I don't think it would be cool if we managed to beat them up, you know?"

Wufei huffed, "I don't see why not."

"I don't know. I just don't think it would be a good idea."

"Especially since they think they have a trump card," Wufei realized aloud.

"Which is?"

"They have Treize. They were all afraid of him before, but now he has convinced them to go on his side, or rather that he's on their side."

Duo scoffed. "Like hell I'm fighting Treize. Give me a gun, then maybe I'll consider it, but he's turned into a beast lately, have you noticed?"

Wufei has noticed, just as he noticed himself transforming into a freak, and Milliardo coming to look like an exotic creature. This was really grating on his nerves.

"How about we just wait until they come? Then we'll probably have to fight back the best we can without really beating them, you know?" Duo laid back lackadaisically, and Wufei huddled in a corner.

The attack never came. Wufei awoke to the sunrays shining through the cloak and Duo insistently calling out his name.

"Wufei, I know you haven't left! Answer me already!" Duo had his cloak on and was in the midst of putting on his shoes with a brush in his hand, which he soon handed to Heero, who made little use of it and threw it back.

"I'm here. What happened?"

"Nothing, I guess they got waylaid, somehow. Look, Wufei, people are going to be in and out around this time, so you better get going to your dorm." Duo opened the door for him, and Wufei slipped out, a bit punch-drunk from lack of sleep. He hurried through the vault that held in the Gryffindors and made his way to the Ravenclaw room, where he didn't have to answer the question because of all the kids swarming out. After he maneuvered himself in, he quickly got to his room and dressed himself, his roommate already gone. He splashed water on his face to rid himself of some of the exhaustion, getting his black feathers wet in the progress. He didn't bother drying them off and made his way into the dining hall.

The place, though filled with kids, was deadly quiet, except for the clinking of silver and the sound of hundreds of mouths masticating their food. As Wufei passed the silent tables, he saw many of the children marked by scratches and missing pieces of flesh, and he looked to the ceiling, where the crows flapped their wings, waiting. He ironically got a seat next to Charles, who had a huge grin at his face, looking towards the door every four seconds until Milliardo walked in, his hair a curly mess, as if he decided not to tame it that day. Of course, the blonde noticed the eerie quiet the hall was in, but he walked as if not acknowledging it and sat at the Gryffindor table. Umbridge got up from the teachers' table and met Milliardo halfway, so that Milliardo tried to go around her, but couldn't. Duo soon came in with Heero, who scrunched his eyebrows at the lack of conversation. They stopped with Milliardo, looking at Umbridge.

"Mr. Yuy, you may sit down," Umbridge remarked sweetly, and Heero slowly sat down, grabbed some toast, and began spreading butter on it, all the while glaring at Umbridge's back.

"Mr. Peacecraft, Mr. Maxwell. Have you any idea why it is so quiet today?"

Duo pointed at the crows, too weary to speak.

Umbridge chuckled. "Oh, that's part of the reason, but the core of it is something else entirely. You two have been saying some... undesirable things lately. So now, no one can talk for the rest of the week! And if you continue to say undesirable things once this punishment is over, these crows will be watching over you silent little boys and girls for the rest of the _year_, do you understand me?"

They nodded.

"Good, now you may sit. And, Mr. Peacecraft, have you thought of putting a brush to that hideous head of yours?"

Milliardo bit his lip to keep himself from saying anything, and he sat down without a word or look towards Umbridge. He also ignored the snickers from the Slytherin table.

"Oh, this is quite boring, don't you think? I shall make the next people come through the door speak, and that should provide some entertainment, hm?" Umbridge cackled, but no one went against her horrible proposal. It was as if her hatred and her antics were just a natural part of the school, which proved dangerous to the Preventors.

Of course, Trowa was the next one to walk through the doors, and was attacked by a strong sense of malaise, and he only glanced at the tables, missing Duo's hurried gesture to keep quiet, and looked at Umbridge. He was just about to walk to the Hufflepuff table when Umbridge called to him.

"Hello, Mr. Barton."

"Hello, Miss Umbridge."

This quiet was undeniably quieter than the quiet before. Umbridge, fake smile faltering slightly, waved her wand to the crows, who squawked in unison.

"Hello, Mr. Barton."

This time Trowa looked at the crows, and then said slowly, "Hello, Miss... Umbridge.."

The crows stayed quite content on the ceiling.

Trowa finally went to his seat at the Hufflepuff table, where Quatre already sat, and who was the source of unease. Now, the rest of the meal passed without incident, as did the rest of the week, where the members of the Combine Coalition- which they had decided to call themselves- awaited Draco's reluctant arrival.


	8. Mission 8: Draco's Combine

**AN: **Finished my vacation, you do not want to know where I went, but it was fun. Anywho, I'm sorry for taking so long. But I updated Bloodlust first, and then decided to drop A Cat's Life, and now I'm updating this. I actually have outlines now! After finishing a fic and dropping one, I have ideas just flowing out the ying yang! Two updates every seven days (I mean one chapter for each story). I promise!

I know Draco and Harry were obvious. But oh well.

**Just make sure you review or else I won't even think about it, you know? Thank you all who did review! You guys make me happy! And now with reader traffic I can tell who hits so many times and when! But I still want to know what you think.. But reader traffic is really cool though. But that doesn't mean you can't review!**

**ShianeCollins: **So sorry for making you wait so long- and yes, Harry and Draco are Combines XD

**lil' devil 2005: **This fluff and silly arguing is for you. I just love them. You'll know what I'm talking about. Sorry for making you wait.

**Nebelkind: **Thank you so much! I just thought it was cute. And the reason why there wasn't an attack in the night is explained this chapter. :D

Draco's Combine

It has been two weeks since their last meeting. Formerly, it was going to be every week, but for the sake of the mission, Draco's stubbornness on not joining the group, and several members of the Combine Coalition who were also on their own Quidditch teams, it was now every two weeks. It took a complicated path of passing the word around, but it was finally done. And today was the first meeting where Draco was going to take his place in the Combine Coalition. The main focus of this meeting was to find Harry Potter's and Draco Malfoy's Combines. There were the most skilled wizards in the school, besides Hermione Granger, who had the guts to fight Voldemort, or Umbridge for that matter,and for them to get this far with their magic without even knowing who their Combine is was something amazing in itself. Of course, across distances and time, the need to depend on another Combine will weaken, but so will the amount of magic if their hearts weren't set on the same thing. Hermione believed that maybe their Combines were other young wizards bent on getting stronger in magic, like that were, a wee bit stubborn, and with a lot of luck. That was the only combination that she could think of that would work for them and have their magic still going.

What finally pressed Draco to the brink was the fact that he could get stronger. He was looking forward to the female Combine he imagined and doing whatever he had to do with her in order to press his magic. His heir might be some Squib, coming from Combines, but he didn't care that much over that. He'll find him a Combine if he had to. Draco was shuffling his way to the Room of Requirement with high hopes.

The only ones in the Room right then were the three most drastically changed Preventers: Wufei, Milliardo, and Treize. Their metamorphosis was complete. On Wufei there were black feathers on his chest, wrists, and ankles; his eyes were more round, bird-like, but expressive and blacker than before with a tinge of amber; two large (and rather painful wings that came in like oversized wisdom teeth on his back) wings had sprouted from his back. He was an Part-Aves, as he was told. Treize was what they called a mutant, a sort of demonic member of the supernatural. He, too, had dark waxen wings, three large horns from his hair, which was a complete mess, for he no longer tried to brush around around his horns. He had distinctly become taller, which he despised, and tanned, which he loved. Milliardo, in turn, had turned a pale color, iridescent scales covering his skin. If you looked into his curly, extremely untractable hair, you'll find two tiny white horns which he often forgot were there. His eyes changed color with his mood, and his white wings were curled up near his back like a birds- a Part-Dragon. They lounged on the same gigantic couch, to leave room for their wings, but not really. They were equally distanced apart from each other. Honestly, Wufei was so far because he didn't feel comfortable with the other two since they had to spend so much time together, and Trieze and Milliardo were apart because they felt that their separation would help to make Wufei feel less left out. No one thought that maybe they were just making it worse.

Luckily, Treize realized this before their awkward silence could range any longer, and he reached over to both his Combines and pulled them nearer to him.

"So, I bet you two are wondering why we Slytherins never attacked that night," Treize said, hoping to strike a conversation amongst them, and he was not disappointed.

"Why haven't you told me before?" Milliardo inquired, eyes flashing a curious cat-like green. "I sort of forgot after it happened."

Wufei, Treize knew, didn't like the idea of Milliardo knowing something he couldn't know until later, especially about the mission they all were supposed to be working on together.

Treize chose his words carefully. "I was waiting for a moment where I could explain fully. Now that both of you are here, it'll save me the trouble of telling it twice."

"So, what happened?" Wufei asked, not catching the bait, but caught the underlying tone of avoiding jealously and confrontation that was coming from Treize.

"Well, it seemed that coming up to the Fat Lady in cloaks was not one of the best ideas. You had woken her up considerably, Wufei, and she was suspicious of us. No matter how many times we said the password, so long as we had on our cloaks we couldn't come in. She thought we were a bunch of kids up to no good and even went as far as to suspect us as 'evil Slytherins'. It was quite the spectacle." Treize smiled as he said this, flexing his wings, which brushed against his Combines. "We went back to Umbridge, where she proceeded to tell me how honorable I was to go on their side and whatnot. Then I think she began hitting on me..."

"Wait, what?" Milliardo cried, eyes flashing red. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Treize shrugged. "She started, sort of caressing me around my face. You know, the usual fangirly touches that I used to get back at the office."

"That's gross," Wufei said. "She must have already had a thing for you if she acted like that. Then what happened?"

"She just told us to go back to bed, said she had a plan for you," he told Milliardo, staring at him with narrow eyes, and the blonde looked down sheepishly, "Luckily, you and Duo did stop your evening and morning rants so that Umbridge didn't have to be worried so much over you two."

Milliardo huffed, rearranging himself on Treize's broad chest. "I can't imagine that toady woman touching you. It's almost like imaging you picking your nose."

Wufei repeated, "That's gross."

"I was just saying."

"That doesn't make it any less gross."

"You don't have to say that."

"You didn't have to say it in the first place."

"I can say whatever the hell I want to say!"

"Well, so can I!"

"Both of you stop yelling in my ears! You can't imagine how grating it is," reprimanded Treize, giving them a scary face. Treize wasn't even aware he was making such a face.

Simultaneously, they spoke: "Sorry, Treize," and glared at the other for allegedly copying him.

The three-horned one asked them, "Why don't we have a lovely kiss, hm? Relieve the tension that's been building for two weeks?"

Both of them liked the sound of that and looked at him expectantly. Treize would have liked if they would one day kiss each other first, or take the initiative themselves, but he guessed that was too much to ask for. He didn't note that Milliardo was on his left side, but still he went straight toward his lips.

"Treize," Wufei seethed. He was actually looking forward to getting kissed first, because _he_ saw that he was on Treize's right as soon as the man... or boy said kiss.

They separated on a slight slurping sound and looked at Wufei. Their faces were flushed, and Milliardo's eyes were just a bit unfocused.

"What is it, Wufei?" Treize asked, leaning forward, but Wufei backed away angrily.

He pouted his lips together, a look that even Milliardo found adorable with his bird-like face. "You automatically go to Milliardo when you kiss. Last time I asked, you said you go to whoever is on your right. Now I see that you were just talking out the side of your neck, or is there a real reason why you always kiss him first?"

Treize wiped a hand over his face in exasperation, only feeling his lovers snuggle possessively against him. This was gifting him with a massive hard-on, but, uncharacteristically, neither Wufei or Milliardo seemed to mind his erection. They pressed harder against him.

"Answer him, Treize. I'm quite curious as well." Treize opened his eyes to the lust-filled reddish-hued gaze of Milliardo, his eyes completely clouded. Wufei wasn't any better, huge black eyes regarded him shrewdly, small impatient hands palmed his chests.

Hermione had told him that he released pheromones or whatever whenever he was aroused, and it seemed that it was effective these two.Treize honestly couldn't tell it was good or bad. He was sort of glad that he had such an effect on them and could greatly chance any time to get them in bed at any time, but he also wanted them to desire each other, and he didn't want most of the desiring to go to him as it did when he was releasing his essence.

Wufei pinched him.

"To tell you the truth," Treize said quickly, noticing this was not the place to take advantage of the situation, "I leave you for last because it is just in my nature to go towards the one who is more receiving."

"Are you saying I'm easy?" pouted Milliardo.

"Of course not. I'm just saying that Wufei is more reserved then you are."

"Less easy." Milliardo was only teasing.

Treize groaned, both because he didn't want to argue and that Milliardo was pressing hard against his arousal. "All I want is tension-free kisses. Or should we try just one combined kiss, no pun intended?"

"No," they both said, and Treize rolled his eyes, then leaned forward again to kiss Wufei. The boy didn't fall away and wrapped his arms around his neck, shoving in his tongue hungrily.

"WELL!"

Wufei quickly separated when Pansy yelled, shuffling over to his side of the couch and was blushing furiously. He had just recognized his sexual distress just as he walked in and, for sure, he didn't want Pansy, of all people, to see him in this state. He crossed his legs, but then remembered that he wore robes, so his erection was well-hidden under all his layers of clothing.

Of course, Pansy caught the movement and automatically knew the boy was aroused, but, since she was felling absurdly nice today, decided to do nothing about it. She sat between him and Treize and leaned onto the older boy's shoulder.

"Now, if you could just use that intimacy to do some magic, everything will be much- Draco! Come in here! Seriously, that kid just needs to toughen up."

"I don't need to do any such thing," drawled Draco, absent Crabbe and Goyle, standing besides the couch because, for one, there was hardly any room, and for another, Milliardo was grinning lecherously at him with those glassy eyes of his, which were green at the moment. Draco had confessed only to Pansy that Milliardo was the most beautiful person he had ever seen, and if he was a girl, it might even had been lust at first sight, besides the fact that 'she' would have had two lovers already. Anyway, beautiful people weren't his type; they would take up too much of their time trying to stay beautiful, he believed.

At last, at this meeting, he could quell his curiosity on who's his Combine and possibly become better skilled at magic, or, particularly, better than Harry Potter. Merlin, how he hated that infuriating git who couldn't even figure out how to stand up to that hateful Umbridge. Draco himself had no problem with her, because he felt his hidden Combinementship was a problem in itself, its only redeeming feature was the fact that sex could make magic stronger. Draco, not exactly an expert in this area, knew that it was better having to have innate skill.

"Draco, honey," Pansy called to him, "Why don't you do the spell now? Maybe you'll have a Combine here in this school? Probably."

Draco followed the directions he had been told a thousand times by Pansy. He took out his wand, waved it a bit, nervously, and began muttering _Amor_, over and over again. He had done this only once before, during study hall just this past Wednesday. No one had come, so he didn't think he really had a Combine anywhere in school. But, though it didn't seem to have worked, he could feel the pull, his magic stirring, as if there had to be someone nearby to answer his call. It was the weirdest felling that he told no one. He felt it now, and he was so concentrating on the spell that he didn't notice the room filling up, and the arriving students sat on the couches nearest him to watch him.

Harry Potter's pocket was stirring. And it had stirred on Wednesday, where he followed his compass-like wand to the Slytherin dungeons. He knew only one Combine that didn't have a partner in Slytherin. He went back to the Gryffindor tower. He stilled his wand as he walked in, deftly shoving his hands in his pockets and only fumed on the inside.

How could it have happened? How could he and Draco be Combines? What had fate against him?! How did it happen? Thank goodness he was at least good at some magic; to count on Draco for anything, and to go any further than that, would be a grand nightmare come true. Just the thought of their acidic encounter made Harry's arms tingle incessantly. This was for the worst.

But his parents must know! Last time he met them at the train station, he was sure their cool nature was an affront to him. He got the vague feeling that they perhaps despised him. Maybe they despised him now because he was Draco's Combine.

Draco's heart leaped. The feeling was stronger than before! Hell, it was even tangible, every time he moved which way the feeling would become stronger or weaker. His heart thudded in his chest, the blood rose to his temples so that his head, too, would pound. He followed the feeling.

_Good Merlin,_ Harry panicked, _he's coming towards me. _And he began backing away in horror.

Pansy watched this exchange, everyone watched Draco as he followed his heart, while the Preventers watched Harry shun the spectacle of Draco walking and muttering the Combine-search spell. Only Pansy could put two-and-two together, and began laughing quietly to herself.

Draco couldn't be anymore confused. The feeling seemed to be trying to escape him, so he stopped, and the emotion retreated further and further away.

Harry was backed into a wall.

The feeling stopped moving, it was like feeling another's prescence suddenly stop, as surely as if he was looking at the person. Draco began walking again.

How stupid it was! Harry was going to face Draco eventually, so running away now, though it would give him momentary peace, was just a fruitless effort to begin with. Harry, his seventeen-year-old, limber, rare non-mutated body strung tight with anxiety, stayed pressed against the wall, where it smothered heat to the back of his robe and made him sweat. He knew how Draco would react. He would probably leave.

The look in Draco's eyes was for three seconds pure and utter surprise, then ultimate derision, and he looked back at Pansy as if she was somehow at fault. She shrugged.

"Take out your wand," Draco commanded.

"Malfoy, wai-"

"Take-out-your-stupid-wand."

Harro took out his wand.

"_Amor_." Harry's wand turned towards him. "FUCK! How in the hell did this happen? Did you just run into trouble like you always do and I just so happened to be rolling around in my stroller?!"

"I don't know!"

Draco glared at him, squeezing his wand to the point of snapping. "You were backing away. You knew on Wednesday when I did it, didn't you? Or did you know before and just haven't decided to tell me."

"No, I believe this was before we remember, and my parents are dead. The only one's to even know would be your parents!"

Fuming, Draco turned around.

"And just where do you think you're going?" Pansy demanded.

"Back to my room. My magic is just good how it is, or I can just get better on my own. I don't need Potter's help, that's for damn sure."

"If you leave, we'll have to Obliviate you."

"Well, good! I rather forget this has happened at all!"

Pansy waved her hand dismissively, but Hermione was the one to talk: "There's no way we're going to pass up this opportunity just because of you selfishness. There's absolutely nothing wrong with being a Combine to Harry. Right, Harry."

"Sure, 'Mione," grumbled Harry, who was doing his best to avoid the looks of the others in the room. Then he realized what he was saying. "No! There is something absolutely wrong with being his Combine."

"And what is that?" Hermione asked determinedly.

"He's a Slytherin! And he's Malfoy! Malfoy, Hermione, it's Malfoy!"

"Oh, please. Your grades are horrible! You just barely pass your classes and just manage to not get yourself or anyone else killed."

Pansy added, "Same goes for Draco!"

"Well, what do you expect me to do, Hermione?"

"Get over your petty differences and... I don't know.. You hated each other for so long... He hasn't been so bad lately, Harry."

Draco muttered, mostly to himself, "That was because I knew I was a filthy Combine. Now I know I'm with Potter... Of all the blokes that I could've been hooked with, I've somehow gotten stuck to the Weasel's best friend!"

"Don't bring Ron into this!"

"Anyway," both Pansy and Hermione said, now besides them as they stared each other down. "You can't change how it is."

"Either you deal with it and get stronger-"

"-Or we can Obliviate Draco, and you, Harry, will just stay stagnate on that pathetic excuse of a level of magic"

Harry and Draco both said, "I'll think about it." Neither wanted to think to deeply about the circumstances just yet.

The rest of the meeting passed without incident, or rather, Harry and Draco's incident overshadowed the evening's discussion. Then everyone put it at the back of their minds as they practiced magic together. Most of them looked like a bunch of ten-year-olds trying their first wands, it was that horrible for them. Other couples were doing a lot better than last week. All in all, it was a great meeting. Afterwards, however, three Slytherin Combines stayed behind with Harry, Hermione, Ron and the Preventers. They looked at them expectantly.

"What is this?" Treize asked smoothly.

Blaise shrugged. "We were just wondering what you people from different Houses, who just seem to know each other so well, are doing with Harry Potter and his friends."

"Is it that obvious that we're somehow working towards a common goal?"

"Not really. I wouldn't have noticed if you hadn't talked to Maxwell here in the library one Monday afternoon. Then I decided to put things together in tonight's meeting. So, are you guys trying to take down Umbridge, are you going for the whole institution and catch Death Eaters and all?"

"Push a bit past that, and you might even get to where we came from!" Duo slapped Blaise on the back. "You see, dude, there's a mystery behind all this, and what you've figured out is plenty all you need to know, alright?"

"Seems interesting enough, anyway. All I know is that Umbridge has a plan to wipe out all Combines."

"Oh," Treize moaned, "That speech. Seriously, I think she forgot I even was one."

"I just want everyone to know which side I'm on when the going gets rough. Plus, I think Umbridge is with You-Know-Who, and I just don't like that idea at all. The bad guys never win in the end," Blaise said with a smirk.

"So what were you guys planning when you thought we were leaving?" Draco asked.

"Well, we're spying on Umbridge, the last incident being the one Zabini mentioned. My turn's tomorrow," Milliardo stated.

Draco thought for a moment and asked, "Mind if I join you? It seems interesting that there's such a conspiracy at Hogwarts and I want to be one of the 'chosen' to know beforehand."

"I don't mind. But we're going to have to be more careful under Harry's Invisibility Cloak."

"He has one? Like, a real one?" Pansy asked increduously. "That's so cool! I want to go with whoever is tonight."

"Hn. I don't think so," Heero said. "Go with Trowa on Tuesday, I'm sure he wouldn't mind."

Pansy looked at Trowa imploringly, and the shy Nymph shrugged his shoulders.

"I'll take whoever's next after that," Blaise said, head cocked to the side in curiosity. He met Quatre's eyes just as the boy's glanced at him in shock. He gave the blonde a curt nod, and Quatre nervously nodded back.

"Hey, we didn't get to go on your rounds," Ron complained.

"You never asked," Trowa said matter-of-factly, and Ron huffed, calling Wufei the next night, Hermione with Treize, and Harry will go with Duo. Heero, who preferred to work alone, had no one for a twice matter, and nothing happened for his night. The next night, however, set the mood.


	9. Mission 9: Confessions

**AN: **This chapter has the least words BUT it has the most info. It's a quick read but you're going to have to pay attention. Sorry for not having something longer sooner... But I wrote another story called Orbz.. and.. well... GO READ IT.

**THANK YOU FOR REVIEWS! This one has gotten so many, but if it ever dies out, I'll die! I have an ending in mind! An ending! Bloodlust doesn't even have that! **

**fan-to-fiction: **Cool name! I answered your questions. :D

**Seer Vixion: **Funny, I've always liked Draco, but I can understand those who didn't like him, or don't. Quatre, a dragon? I can hardly imagine. But Wufei's always the dragon.. and I have my reasons for making them who they are.

**ShianeCollins: **Sorry for making you wait so long.. You know.. Orbz.. I'm really into it.. XD I hope I won't get sidetracked.

Confessions

Milliardo ran down the halls to the Slytherin dungeons. It was his night this Sunday, and he was slightly worried about his history class the next day. The class was already more boring than watching paint dry- no, there would be color in that. If grass was grey and he was watching it grow, then that's would be how boring Professor Binn's Wizarding Through The Ages class would be. With the added element of no sleep, Milliardo feared he'll have about two minutes before he dropped his head to the desk and was dead.

Draco was waiting just outside the door, examining his already ultra-fine nails. The blonde was rather anticipating tonight's events. He had to wonder if Umbridge was as bad as to go to Voldemort's side. He didn't think so and if she was, it didn't have anything to do with him. At least, that was his thoughts on it.

Wordlessly, Milliardo arranged the Invisible Cloak over and around Draco. Because of their height, they had to squat down a bit to cover their feet. Now it was time for the main event. Together, and still silent, they made it to Umbridge's office just as she was coming out. Milliardo grinned brilliantly at Draco, and Draco knew then that if Milliardo was available he would have at least made an effort to date him, beauty and all. The Part-Dragon put his fingers to his lips and began running after Umbridge.

She turned around abruptly as if she heard something, but Milliardo was shoeless and Draco wore slippers, shiny green silk ones. Anyway, it was impossible she heard anything. After a bit of looking eased her conscience, she continued walking until she came to the great doors leading outside, and exited the school. Quickly, Milliardo and Draco passed in just after her, almost slamming into her back as she stopped on the top stair. She stood there until a bright green light briefly flashed near the forest. In no hurry at all, she walked in the direction of the bright light.

They walked directly behind Umbridge so that the person in the forest could not seen the grass bend beneath their invisible feet. Several times, Umbridge stopped to look around and at one time said, "I must be more paranoid than I thought."

Then she whispered, "Bellatrix? Dark Lord?"

Draco and Milliardo looked at each other. These were the words they have been waiting awhile for Umbridge to say. But the rumors they had both heard about the Dark Lord made them a little bit nervous to actually be in his prescence.

Two hooded figures made themselves known from the grove of the Forbidden Forest. One was stooped over nearly in half while the other helped it along. The hunched one handed Umbridge a three pieces of parchment.

"What's this, my Lord?" Umbridge asked.

A raspy voice came from the hunched figure, "It's the list of Combines whose families and friends have been done away with, and the random students' families as well."

_What the hell! _screamed the voices of both Draco and Milliardo's minds.

"The second list," Voldemort continued, "is the list of those we want for research. From your reports they seem to be ideal candidates for the research of magic. And the last list is the list of those who will be sold on the black market as personal pets."

_Freaks! _

"Remember to filter the letters going out of the school," Bellatrix added. "By Christmas, the operation will be done and we will have taken over the Wizarding World."

"What about the Preventer organization in the Muggle world?" Umbridge inquired, tucking the parchments underneath her arm. "They have Wizards and Witches in their midst that will help them, may even start turning some of them into Combines."

_Too late for that_, Milliardo thought. Then thought again: it hadn't happened yet.

"We'll attack them as soon as soon as I get my strength back, which would be in a little less than a year."

"Oh, good, good." Umbridge then examined the names on the parchment. Her eyebrows arched a bit after awhile. "None of the Slytherin Combines are on any of these lists."

Draco let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding.

"Yes, we're recruiting them to our cause. You're going to use them to get rid of the students or help package the students on those lists. You'll use the ruse that we have a cure for Combinementship while they can still be witches and wizards."

"But who can we possibly trust?"

"Draco Malfoy, for one. He seems to have an intense dislike for Harry Potter, despite his Combinementship to him, and with poor skill in magic, it's obvious he will go for the trick. Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini are a couple in themselves and are loyal to Draco. All three of them will do well."

How did Voldemort know that he was a Combine, furthermore to Harry Potter, was on Draco's thoughts.

Umbridge asked, "But what if they refuse?"

"Then you will manage to take them by force," Voldemort answered promptly. "Or you can go after that Treize you like so much, although... he is an orphan and we have nothing to bind him with."

"I see Milliardo here is under the list to sell. If we promise him that we won't sell him, he would probably be grateful."

Bellatrix spoke once more, "But you said he was a Slytherin for our cause."

"I've seen him publicy display affection for both his Combines. It seems he is romantically inclined to them, which is impossible to ignore. He's going to feel an inclination to protect, and that's enough blackmail to get him to get rid of the other Combines."

"We have spent enough time out here. Go back to Hogwarts and we'll meet at a later date," Voldemort concluded, his hunched back turning with Bellatrix, and they left abruptly. Umbridge briskly made her way back to Hogwarts while Draco and Milliardo followed close to her heels, making sure that the other two had their backs turned and couldn't see their steps in the grass. They made their way through the Hogwarts castle and silently separated to their separate dorms, and they endured the most nerve-racking week of their lives. It was either Draco waiting for Umbridge to back him in a corner or Milliardo waiting for a group of Slytherins to sack him when he was most vulnerable. He avoided bathrooms alone for awhile They decided, on their own, that they wouldn't tell anyone else, for fear that their simultaneous avoidance of said characters would look awfully suspicious. But even they weren't prepared, for all the eavesdropping they did, for the rapid disappearance of several classmates of all Houses. When that next Saturday rolled around and the main events were down, the main group organizing the affairs with the Dark Wizards stayed behind.

They sat in a sort of semi-circle on the couches, tired from their efforts to practice magic, except Harry and Draco, who avoided each other as often as possible and in the meeting barely registered the other's existence.

Duo spoke first: "Well, I don't know about the rest of you but Zechs and Draco's been mighty suspicious for awhile. Ya'll look like ghosts- wait, no, there are ghosts here. Ya'll look like... Like dementors might attack any time, you know?" He twirled his too-long hair between his fingers; along with that his skin has become more pale, lips a blood-red. Just like the Banshee he was becoming, and it wouldn't be long before, the nurse told him, before he will have semi-Banshee powers, like knowing when someone is going to die, and _wailing _when they do. Duo was just _so_ looking forward to that!

Draco gave Milliardo a curt nod, so Milliardo answered, "We heard some disturbing news on Sunday. It seems like Umbridge met this woman named Bellatrix and... and You-Know-Who-"

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" Heero immediately asked. His catlike ears sprouted upwards angrily, and his black tail twitched in irritation. Duo had taken to calling him Kitten, and Heero automatically referred to him as someone-close-to-death-if-you-keep-calling-me-that.

Milliardo smiled teasingly, eyes turning a playful purple. "You look so cute when you do that."

"You really do," Pansy added, smiling evilly.

Heero hissed, which really didn't help to add to his predicament.

"In all seriousness,"- Milliardo cleared his throat- "we don't know how, but we do know that Umbridge is behind the disappearances." In a detailed explanation of the short meeting, the Part-Dragon told them all about Umbridge's conversation with the Dark Wizards. Bellatrix being one of the top Dark Wizards they researched, it was interesting for some of them that she had appeared so early in the game.

"I don't think the Slytherin absences is because they've been kidnapped," Quatre informed them, brainstorming aloud, "I think they're helping transport the other students out. There are, like, fifteen missing Slytherins and about five of each of the other Houses?"

"I agree," Treize said. "Question is, how in the hell are they taking them out the school. We've been observing Umbridge since Sunday and all she does is go to sleep now."

Wufei replied, "It could be an alibi, so that someone else is running the show."

"But who?"

Ron complained, throwing his hands up, "When in the bloody hell did she even get the time to pick fifteen Slytherins to join her 'cause'?"

"_Imperius_ curse," Trowa offered.

Hermione countered, "On all fifteen?"

"No... Like half _Imperiused_ the others, or like a domino of _Imperius_."

"Bollocks," cursed Ron. "That's complicated."

"And it makes sense. And it sucks, " Duo muttered.

"But where is all this going on!? And when?" Pansy called out, exasperated. "Maybe we should figure that out this week?"

"We can't immediately rule out that there aren't other people in this, can we?" Quatre asked.

"But who else would be in on it?" Ron inquired. "The only person I can think of is Snape, but he just _loves_ his Slytherins so much, I don't think he would start casting _Imperius_ curses on all of them."

"Let's assume some Death Eaters outside of the school are helping, like Bellatrix." The others nodded in agreement.

"Only two people can fit underneath the Invisibility Cloak," Blaise thought aloud. "If one night we find the people behind this, we contact the others on the communicators, right?"

"Exactly."

"But our magic sucks. We go against fifteen Slytherin and maybe some Death Eaters we're going to get roasted, then sold. Plus, knocking one Combine unconscious leaves the other one without a link, and renders their magic completely useless."

"Way to be optimistic, Zabini," Harry said.

"I'm just being realistic, Potter," Blaise snapped. "Anyway, it would help if you and Draco get your heads out your asses and do some work, maybe will stand that much of a better chance."

Pointedly not looking at Harry, Draco answered, "Look, you can't expect me to start being all lovey-dovey goo with someone I've hated for the last six years."

"You can make an effort, since your life is on the line and all," Pansy grumbled.

"You do realized that if anything ever happens to Draco, your magic will go poof, Harry." Hermione stared at both Draco and Harry. "And likewise to you, Draco."

After awhile, Draco said, "I think it's time for bed."

"I think it's time for you and Harry to settle this," Wufei said irritably. "Or else you're just extra people in our group."

"Merlin! You guys too! And you're one to talk.You have two Combines and you fake that one of them doesn't even exist."

"I do not!"

"Do too! If Treize wasn't there, your relationship to Peacecraft wouldn't even exist, right? Tell me, would you have given him a second thought?"

"Of course not!"

The room suddenly seemed five sizes too small and deathly quiet. Draco was the only one smiling, quite smugly. Pansy elbowed him in the ribs.

Milliardo got up to leave, but Treize grabbed his wrist and pulled him back down on the sofa.

"Wufei, why on earth wouldn't you have given Milliardo a second thought?" Treize asked the Chinese wizard, whose cheeks were a bright red as everyone stared at him with surprised eyes.

"Hm hnnhnn ehn eh," Wufei mumbled into his palm.

"What?" Pansy said excitedly, loving the drama.

"He doesn't... like me."

"Whenever had I said that?" Milliardo exclaimed.

"It's not what you say, it's how you act."

"You mean, how we fight over stupid things all the time?"

"Of course."

"Just because I fight- especially over stupid stuff- that doesn't mean I don't like you. It's just that...Ah, fuck it, I'm a bit jealous of you."

"Oh, I think I'm going to be sick," exclaimed Draco, earning him another hard jab in the ribs from Pansy.

"Jealous of me? _Why_?" The others laughed at his incredulous tone.

"Because...Why else!? I want Treize all to myself and you're sort of... so talented and mesmerising or whatever that he can't choose between us, and that drives me nuts."

"So you _don't _like me."

"No, it's just that- this is going to sound stupid, but I want to be Treize. I want you and him to ...like me as much as we like him."

"That's... amazingly selfish of you."

"But it also means," Treize said, hoping to mediate the direction of the conversation, because it was going so well, "that he is extremely fond of you, so much that he wished you would reciprocate the feelings."

Suddenly feeling embarrassed, Wufei turned away. "Oh, well, okay."

"Alright," Milliardo finished, and Treize sighed in content, happier than he'd been in a long time.

After awhile Harry was the one to break the mood: "But Draco and I aren't like that," he said. "We hate each other."

"Why?" Milliardo asked, eager to get the conversation away from themselves.

"He's a git!"

"The feelings are returned, Potter," Draco said.

"There's nothing you like about each other?" Milliardo tried again.

"Nothing!"

"None."

"Nothing you admire about each other?"

"Nope."

"No."

"Well, it doesn't matter, because you're Combines anyway," Milliardo said exasperatedly.

"But it'll never work out!" Harry had covered his face with his hands.

"Maybe we should remove ourselves from this operation," Draco said resignedly.

They stayed quiet for awhile, feeling defeated.

"What about you do just like what Milliardo and Wufei did?" Trowa proposed in his sonorous voice.

"What was that?" Harry asked.

"Tell each other what makes you angry about the other."

"Well, first, he hates my friends. He calls my friend Ron a Weasel and poor and Hermione... a Mudblood." Hermione blushed slightly. "And he hates me for being a 'goody-two-shoes'."

"Potter, do you honestly think I would accept your non-Pureblood and poor-as-dirt friends?"

Harry's face went aflame. "You see, that's what drives me crazy!"

"And what about Combines? Do you hate them too?" Trowa went on.

"I hate them," Draco said stonily, staring off into space.

"But you-" Duo's mouth was clamped shut, and Heero told him to let Trowa do it- he seemed to be on to something.

"Do you hate us?"

"Yes."

"Do you hate Blaise and Pansy?"

"Yes, damn it! What is this going to lead us to? How I hate the whole bloody world because no one can be a Pureblood in peace anymore?"

"_You_ can't be a Pureblood, that's what upsets you."

Draco fumed silently, staring at his robes.

"How long have you've known you were a Combine?"

"About two years," mumbled Draco. "I heard my mother and Pansy's talking about it."

"Before it was just natural to hate Combines and others because... ?"

"Because my whole family did it! And then it comes to be that I'm fucking one of them!" And now Draco was the one hiding his face in his hands. "And I came to realize... That there was no reason to hate anything, because anyone could have ended up as someone fucking else. I could have been born bloody Granger, or Weasel, or even Potter. My being born Draco has no meaning at all because the meaning it was given was a lie!"

"Oh, that's brilliant," Hermione gushed suddenly. "It's like an identity crisis you've been ignoring." .

"Yea, it's great."

"Sorry... So.. You don't really hate all those things, do you?"

"I can't say that I hate them, no, but I don't like them either."

"Oh, fuck."

"What's wrong, Harry?"

"I only hated him because he hated what was around me... And now that he doesn't really hate them."

Pansy clapped delightedly. "Oh, this is just wonderful!"


	10. Mission 10: Elude

**AN: **I feel like I've been pretty vague about Harry's Wizarding World, and that's why I started with him rather than one of the GW characters. Plus, the way Harry handles his relationship with Draco is going to go by semi-quickly but is still very important. Thank you all who read!

I didn't want to end this chapter... XD It was fun.

**Thank you reviewers! You make me happy. I almost thought there would be one reviewer. But I know there are visitors, alerts, and favorites! Why don't you drop a review? I made this chapter nearly 4, 000 words so you could say something. AND I HAD TO REWRITE BECAUSE I ACCIDENTALLY UNPLUGGED MY COMPUTER! I NEED SUPPORT. XD Gosh... I was so angry... I can't believe I unplugged it.. first time it ever happened.**

**fan-to-fiction: **Well, this chapter is chock-full, so I'm pretty sure you'll get your answer.

**Seer Vixion**: I always thought he had an identity crisis, even in the book. That's why I always liked him.

Elude

Harry glowered at himself in the mirror. He existentially made it so that the weight of many lives actually rested on his reflection's shoulders. The vibrant green eyes held the worry, that forced smile, with still a touch of frown, was the reflection's. Not his. The Harry that lived and Harry's reflection were two separate entities. And that had been since Voldemort killed his parents.

The legend, as far removed as Harry felt about it though his role did play an integral part, was that Voldemort was a power-obsessed Dark Wizard. Didn't take a lot of brain cells to figure that out. His power rivalled even the best of the time, but with power came responsibility, and Voldemort thought his responsibility was to eventually rule the world with an iron fist, in the name of Purebloods and survival of the fittest and all that. He began terrorizing the world with his followers, inspiring Operation Meteor, which failed. Voldemort would have been happy if humans on Earth disappeared and cared less about those in space. Space and magic were about as inseperable as oil and water.

Then the Combining fad came along. It was rumored that those who loved each other enough, or were at least attached emotionally, or just had to have powerful magic, could capture their magic together and make it so much more powerful than before that it couldn't even be fathomed either Combine could have the power alone. What more could Voldemort do than exploit it for his own gain? That was when Voldemort Combined with all his followers to have infinite power.

Harry just couldn't imagine- all that kissing that had to go on. With _Voldemort_. Merlin, how insanely gross!

As aforementioned, all was thought that was needed was a powerful wizard or witch to shapen up a strong Combinementship. Not much was known about it in its first few years, as one can imagine. It was thought that the number of those unwilling to Combine to the cause of Voldemort didn't effect the magic of the others when in fact it heavily dented his magic. He didn't notice his magic getting weaker and weaker the more he added people that were against him, and hated him; so much so that the numbers of those who supported him were outweighed by those who disliked him to the marrow. When Voldemort found his power regressing, he began killing off those he didn't trust and were Combined with.

Then somehow it got out to the Muggles. Muggles were Combining together to become witches and wizards themselves, though only with the power Squibs. First it was the parents of Muggleborns, and those parents told friends who wouldn't start a riot, and those friends told people they shouldn't have told, and it got back to Voldemort, who then began killing all Combines. He wished to discourage the practice if it wasn't by him and his Death Eaters, and it worked. Kill a couple dozen pairs of Combines, and one could surely put a dent in Combining ever again.

It all ended when Voldemort went after Harry Potter's parents. James and Lily were reported to be one of the strongest Combines in the shallow history of Combinementship. And fortunately- for Harry anyway- Voldemort was weakened when he completely destroyed the links by killing his unwilling Combines. When he fought James and Lily, his magic messed up, creating a huge explosion.

This was explained over the years to Harry by Albus Dumbledore, the late former Headmaster who was killed by an enraged psychopathic seventh-year Slytherin two years or so before. Why was Harry thinking these hard thoughts now, while he looked in his reflection was anyone's guess. He did think a lot though, when he was alone.

His parents died in the explosion, while Voldemort was eventually saved by his cronies, superbly damaged by his own spell. He was told that he survived the explosion unscathed and...

Wait...

That was it! Then! That must have been when he Combined with Draco! If he was at least injured, which he was sure he was, then that would... Well, not why it was Draco..

Hagrid, ex-teacher of Care of Magical Creatures before Umbridge banned the class, would know. Dumbledore had told Harry he was the one who had pulled him out of the wreckage. With one last look at his bare forehead, he headed to Hagrid's hut.

It was such a lonesome place now, since he hadn't seen it for so long. Students were banned from going to the hut, for it was so close to the Forbidden Forest, and Umbridge generally hated Hagrid anyway. Harry knocked on the large wooden door, and Hagrid's hound began to bark.

Hagrid opened his door a crack. "Wha' is it? Ya' know Umbridge dun' want ya' here!"

"It is just some quick questions, Hagrid. Plus, I haven't seen you in a long time. How are you doing?"

The Part-Giant looked around quickly. "I'm fine! Now, go!"

Harry gave his best wounded look, which was easy because of his glasses. They made his eyes look bigger. "It's about my Combinementship and when.. You-Know-Who killed my parents."

"I'm on tha Unbreakable Vow, 'Arry," Hagrid said sheepishly, opening the door a little wider. "I coud'n tell ya' a thing."

"Are you serious? So you can't tell me what really happened to me in the explosion."

"Nope. Now, look! Someone's comin' out tha' school! Get ya' behind outta here!" Hagrid hastily closed the door but Harry wasn't mad at him; it wasn't his fault after all. But now who could tell him the truth, though he felt as if he pretty much figured it out already- except, if he was right, why would Pureblood Malfoys, surmised followers of Voldemort, Combine with an obviously Anti-Voldemort Combines' son? It didn't really matter in the long run, but Harry was dying to know.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Pansy, why would my parents Combine me to_ Harry Potter_."

"We are not going to spend another Sunday talking about your failing Combinementship to Harry Potter, unless it is about you two talking, practicing magic, or having sex."

"Pansy Parkinson! I will never, ever have sex with Potter."

They were outside in the fields of Hogwarts, enjoying the last minute September air. Blaise had decided to sleep in, and Draco didn't feel like he could trust Crabbe and Goyle anymore. Anyway, they weren't around. Recently, they have disappeared too, at least, for the weekend.

"You know, as a Slytherin, you're going to have to pick a side. You-Know-Who will force you," Pansy told him, pulling bits of grass from the ground experimentally. "Personally, I will choose the side that will give me better magic and is not ruled by a power-hungry maniac."

"So you're alright with Mudbloods, Halfbloods, and Combines and all that? We got together based on our united hatred against them."

Pansy was quiet for a bit. "Now that I think about it, yes, I guess I am. Don't look at me so shocked!"

"But it's unbelievable! What if Harry's side doesn't win? You're going to get killed!"

"You know what I think? I think that if Harry's side did lose to You-Know-Who and I was on his side, all I'll have going for me is being evil."

Draco scoffed, "You never thought he was evil before."

"That was until he wanted to wipe out the human race so that Purebloods which number like, what, ten families now? I just figured out that, after realizing and accepting that I was a Combine, and meeting totally hot Combines, that hating a bunch of people will get you nowhere! Except to war. It's better to jsut accept the freakin' majority- You know they're a majority, right?"

Taken aback by her sudden emotion, Draco asked dumbly, "Who?"

"Mudbloods, Combines, Halfbloods? They're the majority."

"That's why Purebloods are better. We're a rare, pure species, like diamonds."

"Diamonds are only pretty rocks!" screamed Pansy. "The only reason such shit has meaning is because we, on some bogus term, believe to give it meaning. Remember what you said before? Nothing has meaning because anything could be anything else?"

"Then everything is meaningless! How is that going to help me decide?"

"That means you can do whatever you want to do that's not stupid!" Pansy suddenly burst out crying, and Draco was so shocked his mouth dropped open. "Do you realize how many people we will have to kill, have to make unhappy, how much we will have to sacrifice ourselves in order to help out freakin' Voldemort?"

Draco was so astounded he didn't shudder at the Dark Lord's name.

Pansy sniffed. "I'm not really saying everything is meaningless. I'm just saying that a lot of things have meaning only because we give it meaning, which initially has made it meaningless. Most people don't care about us being Pureblood. They have names for us just as we have names to those who don't care: prejudiced and Blood-Traitors, but we started it. We're getting mad at something stupid that everyone was perfectly fine about, and I'm tired of it.

"You don't have to pick Harry's side. There's a large chance You-Know-Who will win. But pick it for the right reasons; if you think he will win, then by all means live. If you're deathly afraid of him, go ahead. But that Pureblood, Combine crap, just get over it. Me, I just want to be happy, and everyone else to be happy, and that's easiest when I side with the majority. Harry Potter and his gang of goody-two shoes." She smiled, wiping her eyes. "Anyway, he's not that bad looking."

"Don't change to that weird subject," muttered Draco. "Not now."

"Not now?" Pansy repeated. "You mean 'not now' as in... maybe later?"

"Yes. I.. I don't ever want to fight you, Pansy. You're my best friend."

"Well, that's nice of you."

"I'm serious!"

"Me too."

"Oh, well... By the way you put it, it doesn't matter who wins."

"Well, it sort of does-"

"It matters why each side wants to win."

"That's mostly it," agreed Pansy.

"Then there's no reason to be on his side, and there's every reason to be on Potter's."

"Let's not be hasty and you do something you'll regret," she advised. "Let's weigh the pros and cons. First, You-Know-Who."

"Pros: get rid of the dirty races. Um, higher chance of living... And injuring Potter."

"I noticed you didn't say kill."

Draco ignored her. "Cons: get rid of most of the wizarding race. Live with the hatred of millions as he takes over the world. Live with the death of millions as he takes over the world. I might get killed on a whim. You'll get killed.. and... Fuck!"

"What?!"

"Potter will be killed! Unless I become Voldemort's Personal Suck-Up, he'll wipe out my only way of magic. He's been trying to do it for years!"

"Wow... I just noticed that. He _has_ been trying to kill Harry, and he's been trying knowing you were his Combine."

Draco stared out into space. "Well, that pretty much rules everything out."

"No, no, let's continue. Pros of siding with Potter."

"Have the entire Ministry of Magic on my side, besides most of the Wizarding World, though they are too cowardly to face up to You-Know-Who. If this sides win, I'll be made a hero. I can return to my regular life, et cetera."

"Cons?"

"Combining with Potter... and... and... If that side loses, I'll be killed."

"Which weighs more to you, Draco? Your life or mine?"

"Yours, of course. How can I live without you?"

"Same thing Blaise said last night after I-"

"No need to go on."

"Okay, okay," she laughed. "Whose life is more important, yours or Harry's?"

Draco scowled. "We're equal. If we lose Harry, Voldemort will win, I'll be a powerless wimp, and the Gryffindors will have no one to worship. If I die...Well, I'll die."

"You can come back as a ghost."

"But I'll be dead."

"Alright, I think we got a lot accomplished today. Now, about you and Potter..."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Inside a seventh-year Hufflepuff room, two undercover Preventer officers were vigorously making love. Atop their blanket on the stone-cold floor, the couple writhed against one another. Actually, it was more like grinding, as Quatre straddled Trowa, meeting his upward thrusts with a downward one. They had spent the better part of their Sunday morning having sex, and they were close. Their magic was so closely intertwined that their climaxes were oftener simultaneous. Lips crashed together as their orgasms finally hit, and they groaned into each other's mouths. One could feel the other's pleasure, and it was lovely.

Quatre let Trowa pull out of him and fell to his side on the blanket. Sighing in post-coital bliss, Quatre let his fingers caress the strands of Trowa's bangs, crystal green eyes shining at him in adoration. The blonde hoped his eyes mirrored the same image, and they shared another kiss, tongues twisting around one another. Quatre loved the taste of Trowa's mouth, it was like Earth- not dirt, but more like air, trees. Maybe that was accurately either. Whatever it was, you could tell Trowa was a Nymph.

On the other hand, Trowa couldn't imagine how hot it made it feel to kiss Quatre. He wanted to go at it again if it weren't for Quatre eventually becoming sore. Quatre tasted like Earth as well, but of a more dangerous one, volcanoes and fire, but he felt like silk, his hair, though a bit mussed, was soft to the touch. It broke his heart to one day bring Quatre to the Medical Ward, to find out he will have to tie Quatre up in the Shrieking Shack when the moon was full. The nurse there said he would transform into a wolf and it was best if he was there so as not to hurt anyone. They had already practiced many times on the Womping Willow, setting off its knot to calm it down, and found their way to the Shrieking Shack, a horribly haunted-looking place.

"You're not thinking about the Shrieking Shack again, are you?" Quatre asked him softly.

"Sorry."

Quatre cuddled into his arms. "It's alright. Just don't worry too much about it okay? It'll just be for a few days."

"In three days, according to Astronomy class," Trowa recalled.

"Em-hm."

"I'll miss you."

"Thank you. I just hope I don't do anything dangerous there. And remembered what you promised me, no-"

"-checking up on you, yes, I won't. I wouldn't dare risk the chance of you seeing my dead body that would have been your fault."

"Don't tease me. That would be horrible."

They both jumped as someone knocked on the door.

"Quatre? This is Becky Bimple! Could you help me, please?!"

Both were dressing quickly. They handed each other robes and wands and made their beds, but Trowa held Quatre back from opening the door.

"She's back, Trowa, and she seems to need our help," Quatre whispered.

Trowa shook his head, taking out his wand; he stood right next to the frame. "Hide behind the door as you open it."

Quatre did as he was told, and no sooner had he opened the door wide enough for a human body to fit in did Becky shout, "_Stupefy!" _which missed entirely, for no one was in the doorway, until Trowa appeared and shouted the same spell and knocked her unconscious.

"I really should have seen that coming," Quatre muttered. "But now, what are we going to do with her?"

"Let's call the Medical Ward, say that we found her like this."

"We should bring her downstairs."

She was a small girl, so Quatre picked her up himself and placed her on one of the couches. Then they told the next-to-the-nearest teacher (the nearest teacher was Professor Snape, and they didn't trust him) Professor McGonagall, who immediately contacted Madam Pomfrey.

"Make sure you do not tell Headmistress Umbridge about this," she told them. "But I'm sure you already knew that."

"Professor McGonagall... Do you perhaps know Lillian?" Quatre asked, suddenly curious.

"Yes, and several other teachers know as well."

"Does Snape know?"

"_Professor_ Snape. And, no, he doesn't. But since you seem to be working with Draco Malfoy, it wouldn't hurt to tell him."

They looked at her in surprise. "How did you know that?" Trowa inquired.

"I'm particularly fond of a Slytherin with a third eye and a Gryffindor with long hair who repeatedly ask for extra time for homework," she said with a smile, something neither of them have seen before, and she began walking down the hall. "Though, however, I'm particuarly fond of a hardworking pair of Hufflepuffs as well."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"_No_, Heero! Leave my wickedly, fine-looking ass alone! Professor McGonagall gave me extra time this weekend to finish this homework."

Heero hugged Duo's frame even more possessively, biting little nibbles along his flesh like a kitten lapping at milk. He was in a frisky mood, and he really wouldn't put it in his mind to let Duo go and do his essay on transfiguring several objects, some of which including a wrung towel and wheat stalks, into rope. It had been due Thursday, but somehow Duo had burst through that cold exterior to the possibly warm, or maybe just exasperated inside of McGonagall, and earned some more time. He had all Sunday to do it, and he decided to do it around noon, when Heero was horniest.

Heero said nothing, but let his hands do the talking, forcing his hands beneath his Combine's robes to fondle his surprisingly hard flesh.

"Heero! Jeez, you're worse than me bugging you when you did reports with Preventers," Duo complained, earnestly doing his work. He pulled away from those astonishingly skilled hands, so that the upper part of his body was at a weird angle from the rest of him. Heero went to the other side, but then he paused, his animalistic ears, the furry ones jutting out from his head, pointing straight upwards.

"What is it, Heero?"

The Part-feline silently searched for the Invisibility Cloak he still had, having planned to give it to Milliardo later that evening, and hid them both under it. He looked at Duo to explain.

But the Part-Banshee was rapidly disappearing! And, holding onto Heero's arm, seemed to be passing the malady onto Heero. Then, with weird Banshee magic that Duo inherently possessed, they _silently_ Apparated to the hospital room, where Becky Bimple lied on the bed shivering in terror.

Duo felt his mouth move involuntarily. Quickly, Heero whispered a Silencing spell and hoped it worked because then Umbridge, Pomfrey, with the bland look of someone Imperiused, walking silently behind her.

Duo began to wail, but Heero stared at his open mouth, horrifying in its length, and couldn't hear it. He looked around to see Umbridge stand perfectly still, looking at Becky, while she began to scream as well.

"What is that!? What is that?! Please! Make it stop!" She covered her ears with her hands and curled up into a ball.

"It's really no fun if they go mad before I do anything," Umbridge remarked nonchalantly, taking out her wand. "_Avada Kedavra_." A jet of green light spurted too easily from her wand, swooshed into Becky's head where she fell into a disgruntled heap on the bed.

Umbridge turned to Pomfrey, and cast, "_Obliviate," _then, "_Stupefy." _She effectively had Pomfrey slide into a near-by seat. "Crabbe. Take Becky to my office and Floo her to our place."

Crabbe took Becky. Goyle came alongside Umbridge and asked, "How did she get here? I thought she was supposed to get those last two Hufflepuffs. She got the other ones."

"She must have been careless and let herself be seen. Those two Hufflepuffs, what were their names again?"

"Uhhh..."

"Nevermind! The one with the bang is being auctioned up for a thousand Galleons! A thousand for a not even a Half-Breed!"

"That's a lot of money," Goyle commented dumbly, stating the obvious. "But how are we going to get them?"

"Once that Gryffindor group is finished, we'll see about them cornering the Hufflepuffs. They may not recognize the missing Gryffindors." Umbridge then took a sheet of parchment and wrote on it. Goyle took out a similar piece and whatever Umbridge wrote appeared on the sheet. Heero presumed that all those who worked with Umbridge had such devices, which would explain how she contacted them all.

Soon burst through the door a small band of Gryffindors, all who had disappeared in the last week. Their faces were panicked, and they generally stood around the foremost girl, who nervously said, "They disappeared."

Umbridge sighed, taking out her wand. "What do you mean? Your explanation weighs on your life."

"One.. One moment we heard Duo yelling and when we knocked on the door, no one answered, and we got the door open and no one was in there."

"Perhaps he was in another room?" Umbridge offered sweetly, though still pointing her wand threateningly.

"We looked all over! But he disappeared. He and Heero..."

Charles of Ravenclaw and his people, and Slytherins, led by Crabbe marched into the room.

"More bad news?" Umbridge remarked sarcastically. To that no one seemed brave enough to say anything

Heero was so into the conversation that in this brief lapse into silence he realized Duo had faded to semi-consciousness, slagging onto his shoulder.

"Well! What is it?! Give me more things to be angry about!"

"Treize..." Charles began, stuttering incomprehensibly for a few moments, then continued, "He can Apparate..."

"He can _what_? Impossible!" Umbridge screamed. "He can hardly fly a broom for Merlin's sake!"

"But only when he thinks his Combines are in danger. We had them separated on either sides of the school, and Treize sort of... Twitched. Next thing he popped-"

The Slytherin next to him finished, "-To where we were. Just as we were about to take them down in the commonroom." This was Millicent. "And you told us not to hurt him, so we backed off. But we did ask him whose side he was on."

"What did he say?"

"The side that weren't kidnapping his Combines."

Umbridge shrieked in terror.


End file.
